Bound By Destiny
by clover71
Summary: Ash thinks, as he watches Paul leave after their match at the Lily of the Valley Conference, that he'll never see his former rival again, not knowing that their destiny of a life together has just started to unfold. M/M. Comashipping. A little Palletshipping Gary/Ash on the side. M is the highest rating, most chapters are rated T. Will eventually be MPreg.
1. In Our Final Curtain Call

This story is written for a (writing) bingo challenge at LiveJournal, prompt used for this particular chapter is 'without you'. Part of this is based on canon, most of it isn't. I had to change a lot of things at the end of the Diamond and Pearl series to make the story work. I also ignored the age rules in anime where characters don't seem to age. I took the liberty to create the characters' ages for the sake of the story.

**Disclaimer:** This is only fan fiction and written for non-profitable purpose. Pokémon and its characters are owned by its creator, Satoshi Tajiri, and the media franchise is owned by Nintendo.

* * *

Chapter 1: IN OUR FINAL CURTAIN CALL

.

.

_Paul's gone._

The same words keep spinning in his head, creating a whirlpool of thoughts that's starting to make Ash feel lightheaded. Paul can't be gone. What Ash fears most is that he'll never see his rival again.

Despite feeling like his legs are about to give out, Ash runs as fast as he could, his heart pounding wildly against his ribcage. Pikachu is sprinting beside him, matching his pace. Nurse Joy says Paul has left the Trainers' Village not too long ago. Hearing this sends a rush of panic through Ash's veins. Ash can't let Paul leave without saying goodbye.

He races down the long flight of stairs leading down to the road that winds all the way to the town pier then he sees a speck in the distance. "Paul!" he calls out, hoping that the wind will carry his voice down to the purple-haired trainer.

When Paul halts and turns around, Ash slows down, careful not to trip lest he wants to give Paul a reason to humiliate him.

Ash stops a few feet from Paul and tries to catch his breath, his chest rising and falling in his effort. The sound of his heartbeat echoes around him, filling in the silence that floats between him and Paul.

_Thump-thump, thump-thump._

The sun is setting behind Paul. A veil of orange and pale yellow shrouds the purple-haired teen, creating an ethereal glow. There's something different about Paul – a noticeable change in the aura that wraps around him. Paul's face still reflect a great amount of pride but the arrogance Ash is so used to seeing seems to fade before Ash's eyes.

Paul's voice breaks through Ash's musing. "Infernape's gotten a lot stronger."

The unexpected praise makes Ash's chest swell with delight. "Yeah. Sure has, Paul." Then realization hits Ash like a brick wall. "Are you leaving?"

"I lost, Ash, didn't I? So there's no reason to stay." In the past, that may as well have sounded defensive and rude but now, it's different somehow, like Paul admits defeat. Ash wants to ask if he's not reason enough, but he's not sure how Paul feels about him so he keeps it to himself, worried that Paul might ridicule him and reject him. That will hurt more than saying farewell.

Paul says he's going back to Snowpoint City to challenge Brandon again, if he's still there. And knowing that Paul will still pursue his dream ignites a small flame of hope that this may not be the last time Ash will see him. "Good luck, Paul," Ash says with deep sincerity.

To Ash's surprise, Paul says, "Thanks. You too," then climbs up the few steps separating them, cups Ash's face in his hand then leans and brushes his lips against Ash's cheek.

Ash stands there, thunderstruck, staring into Paul's dark eyes, heart beating like the hooves of a hundred Tauros running across the field.

"Pika. Pikachu." The small squeaky sound Pikachu makes reminds Ash where he is but all he can do is blink, unable to remove his eyes from Paul's face. Ash is at a loss for words.

The ship's horn reverberates from the dock and Paul must have taken that as his cue to leave because he clears his throat and says, "So… I'll see you, Ash," then continues his way down the stairs.

Ash watches Paul fade into the sunset, the memory of Paul's lips against his cheek dancing at the forefront of his mind. Tears well up in his eyes and he blinks them away. _Must not be distracted. Must focus on my next battle._

Ash decides to let his team rest so he retires to his room with Pikachu early that night, knowing that his mind and body need a breather. It's long after Brock and Dawn have both climbed onto their beds and have slipped into slumber that Ash finds himself staring at the ceiling, arms tucked behind his head.

His thoughts should be focused on his battle tomorrow. He should be formulating a strategy on how to beat Tobias' Darkrai – the black Pokémon, bringer of bad dreams and extremely powerful – but instead, he's thinking about Paul, wondering where Paul could be at that moment.

Ash sighs, Paul's name unconsciously slipping through his lips.

"You miss him," Dawn says, startling Ash. He's not expecting Dawn to be awake. "Don't you?" Her words flutter in the dimly lit room, prodding into Ash's senses. It's pointless to deny it, Ash thinks, since Dawn knows him so well now. They've been traveling together for a year that she can read Ash like an open book.

"Yeah," is all Ash offers before letting his mind drift back to his once-rival-now-hopefully-a-friend.

"I'm sure you'll cross paths again someday," she says and _boy,_ how Ash wishes that were true.

"I hope so, Dawn." _I hope so._

"Goodnight, Ash. Sleep now so you'll have an early start tomorrow." Dawn's right. Ash needs to go through another round of training so he can figure out which Pokémon to use in his next match.

It doesn't take long before Ash is finally able to sleep.

=o=

His loss doesn't come as a shock. Tobias has proven to be a formidable opponent since the league started. But Ash still feels proud that his Sceptile is the only one to beat Tobias' Darkrai out of all the Pokémon who have faced the fearsome, nightmare-inducing creature. Tobias has been using only that dark, phantom-like Pokémon since his first round and no other trainer has beaten him. Still, it means a lot to hear from Tobias that Ash has earned Tobias' respect.

After the Sinnoh League officially closes, Ash leaves Lily of the Valley Island with his friends. Normally, he looks forward to heading back home but this time, something is keeping him anchored in Sinnoh and he doesn't know what or in a more profound sense… why.

"Do you want to go to Snowpoint City?" Brock asks as soon as they disembark the ferry.

Ash wants to but he doesn't want to drag his friends around anymore. Now that the Sinnoh League and the Grand Festival is behind them, Ash feels like Dawn has no more reason to stick with them and Brock… well, he's pretty sure Brock is eager to return to Kanto.

"I don't know, Brock. I mean, I do want to check how Brandon is doing, if his Battle Pyramid is still there and…" Ash is lying and judging by the way Brock's looking at him, Brock probably knows Ash has other reasons for wanting to go to Snowpoint. Ash's shoulders sag, his head dropping. "I don't even know if he's there."

"He did say he's going to Snowpoint, didn't he?" Dawn points out with Piplup chirping after her like he's echoing her remark.

"He did but…" Ash raises his eyes to his friends. "I'm sure he won't go straight there to battle Brandon. Knowing Paul, he'll probably go through extensive training first."

"Where would you like to go now?" Brock asks.

"I guess we should go home," Ash says. "I'm sure my mom's waiting for me. We're supposed to go on a trip to Unova in the next two months so I'm planning to spend time with all of my Pokémon at Professor Oak's lab before heading out to that region."

"Whatever you say, Ash." Brock is still studying Ash's face scrupulously like Ash has the Adamant Orb etched on his forehead.

"Maybe we should stop over at Veilstone and say goodbye to Reggie," Ash suggests and that seems to put both Brock and Dawn at ease.

=o=

It takes two days to get to Veilstone City and they've been stopping by various Pokémon Centers to rest and spend the night. The trip would've taken longer if Ash wasn't so much in a hurry to see his rival's brother again. Maybe seeing Reggie will make up for not having Paul around anymore.

Ash is also hoping some of Paul's Pokémon will be at Reggie's place. Rival or not, Ash's own team seems to have formed an odd friendship with some of Paul's Pokémon. Pikachu probably wants to catch up with Electivire and Ash's Torterra probably wants to get some pointers from Paul's Torterra.

Reggie is at the front lawn with Swalot and Paul's Weavile, no doubt, when they arrive and he watches them trudge down the road. "Ash! Brock! Dawn!" he hollers while waving at them with a wide smile stretched across his face.

When they get to the gate, Reggie adds, "Hey guys. This is a nice surprise."

"We're on our way to Twinleaf Town to accompany Dawn," Brock starts to explain. "So we thought we'd drop by to say goodbye since Ash and I are heading back home to Kanto soon."

"Well, I'm glad to see you as always." Reggie leads them inside the house. "Too bad you missed Paul. He just left a couple of hours ago."

Ash feels like he's been punched in the gut, regret clawing at the back of his mind. If they hadn't stopped to help a boy find his lost Cherubi, then they may have arrived sooner and may have been able to meet up with Paul. Ash stomps out the thought, feeling guilty as soon as he realizes how selfish it is.

"So where is Paul headed?" Ash asks, trying to sound cheerful but Reggie must have sensed the disappointment in Ash's tone.

A sad smile slips into Reggie's lips. "He says he'll try to change his training method before going to Snowpoint City. I think he plans to challenge Brandon again? "

"Yeah." Ash drops on the couch, eyes sliding to the floor. "That's what he told me."

"I doubt Brandon and his Battle Pyramid is still there though. I'm pretty sure he's gone back home to your region. But… Paul just wouldn't listen, like always." Silence whirrs around them for a few seconds until Reggie adds, "How 'bout some lunch? I bet you all are hungry," then leads them inside his house.

"I'll help you," Brock says, dropping his bag next to Ash's feet before following Reggie to the kitchen.

=o=

Reggie, as expected, invites them to stay for the night. Ash spends most of the day outside with all the Pokémon who are all obviously glad for the respite.

Paul apparently brought Torterra along with him but he has left Electivire to recuperate and Ash is curious to know more about Drapion. The purple, dragon-slash-scorpion Pokémon seems aloof at first but he warms up to Ash within the first hour.

"I see you're a natural at bonding with any Pokémon," Reggie remarks when he finds Ash petting Drapion on the head.

Ash offers a shy smile. "For me, it's more rewarding to earn a Pokémon's trust than winning badges and league trophies."

"Contrary to being Paul's brother, I agree with you." Reggie reaches out to stroke Drapion's claw. "And believe it or not, Paul may be starting to believe in that too." Ash notices a glint of amusement in Reggie's eyes. "I think you finally got to him, Ash."

"I hope so."

That night, sleep seems to evade Ash like it did the previous night and the night before that. In fact, Ash has been having trouble sleeping since the Sinnoh League started and he thought everything would go back to normal as soon as the conference ended but it didn't.

Ash grabs his backpack to retrieve a book, thinking that a little light reading might help him feel drowsy, but he finds something else instead. He sits on his bed, staring at the Soothe Bells on his palm. He remembers the day he won it at the Hearthome City Tag Battle Competition along with Paul. He also remembers how Paul had tossed his share of the bell over to Ash, saying that he had no need for it. Ash wonders if things have changed between them since. Maybe… maybe he should give the other bell back to Paul.

Dismissing the idea of reading, Ash shoves the backpack to the corner of the bed, dropping the Soothe Bells inside. He glances down at Pikachu whose head is resting against Buizel's body, both Pokémon sound asleep. He creeps out of the guest room quietly, careful not to wake Dawn and Brock and their Pokémon. For some strange reason, he finds himself wandering into Paul's bedroom.

The absence of his former rival has left a vacuum in his chest and Ash has never felt so empty in his life. He misses Paul. Ash doesn't understand it, doesn't know why and he doesn't want to analyze too much on why he finds comfort just being in the room that Paul has occupied not too long ago.

The lingering scent of Paul seems to soothe Ash's anxiety. Peculiar as it is, Ash buries his face in Paul's pillow, takes a long deep breath and let the emotions rip through him until tears start to fall. Soon, sleep folds into him like a blanket.

=o=

One thing Ash has honed over the years of traveling is his instinct, especially when a threat is lurking around the corner. The moment he starts crawling out of deep slumber, he feels another presence in the room – someone is hovering above him.

Out of reflex, Ash bolts upright, pushes the person off the bed and hears a loud thud then someone says, "Ow. What did you do that for?"

The voice sounds awfully familiar and hearing it freezes Ash's blood. "Paul?"

Purple head slowly rises from the edge of the bed and, despite the room still cloaked in partial darkness with dim light from outside spilling through the window, Ash can see the scowl on Paul's face. "Why did you push me?" Paul says in a hushed tone.

"What are you doing here?" skips out of Ash's mouth.

"I live here, idiot. And this is my room. I should be the one asking you that."

"Um…" The sudden realization that Paul is with him makes Ash's heart skip. "Reggie invited us to stay for the night."

Paul crosses his arms, points out, "We have a guest room," with less vehemence than Ash expects out of him.

"Right. I couldn't sleep and… well, I thought I'd just… I'm um…" Ash is, again, at a loss for words. "I'll go back to the guest room."

Ash slides off Paul's bed and is on his way to the door when Paul says, "Stay. You don't have to leave," flatly. Ash is too tired to argue so he drags his body back to Paul's bed and is startled when Paul takes off his jacket and shoes then climbs after Ash.

"I thought you're on your way to Snowpoint City," Ash says when he realizes Paul hasn't given him a proper answer.

"I forgot to pack some things so I came back for it," Paul explains offhandedly. Ash thinks that's the end of the conversation since he knows Paul is a boy with few words but then Paul asks, "How long will you be here?"

"We leave for Twinleaf Town tomorrow," Ash says. "We'll probably spend the night at Dawn's house and take the ship back to Kanto two days from now."

A few wordless minutes float between them before Paul speaks again. "So you're gonna be home for a while?"

"A couple of months. Mom says we're going on a trip to Unova Region after."

"Is that where your next journey will be?"

Ash isn't sure why Paul is asking all these questions. It's so out of Paul's character to show any interest but then again, maybe Paul no longer considers Ash as a rival but a potential friend. "Maybe."

The bed moves when Paul shifts to lie on his side facing Ash, head propped on his hand and his elbow resting on the pillow. "How long have you been traveling anyway?"

A shiver courses through Ash's body when he feels Paul's eyes on him. "Three, almost four years. I started out in Kanto then went to Orange Islands and Johto. Then I went to Hoenn and back to Kanto to challenge the Battle Frontier before coming here to Sinnoh." Curiosity prods at him so he asks, "What about you?"

"Same as you." Paul shrugs, his gaze sliding out of Ash's face. "I've been to Kanto, Johto and Hoenn but I never got through the initial rounds of those regions' respective leagues so I thought of coming back here. I stopped traveling for a while to train harder."

Ash realizes that this is probably the longest and most civil conversation he ever had with Paul so he thinks he might as well take advantage. The desire to know more about Paul burns deep in Ash's soul. "So we're the same age I guess. Thirteen?"

"No, Ash. I'm fourteen, almost fifteen."

Ash wants to know more, wants to ask more but he fears Paul might think he's prying so instead, he says, "All your hard work paid off, Paul. You were great at the Sinnoh League."

"It wasn't enough." Paul shifts again, his back now pressed against the mattress, hands resting on his stomach, fingers laced together. "Go to sleep," he says and the stillness thrums around them, lulling Ash back to sleep.

The next time Ash wakes up, the room is flooded with the dull color of the morning sun but the first thing Ash notices is the empty spot next to him. Paul's gone and a note is resting on the pillow where Paul's head was the night before.

_Ash,_

_Train hard. Next time we meet, we'll battle._

_Paul_

Ash clutches the note tightly against his chest as if it's the only tangible evidence that Paul was here, shared a bed with Ash and it wasn't just a dream.

=o=

Time seems to zoom past them and before Ash knows it, he and Brock are doing last minute shopping for souvenirs. They had little time since they left Veilstone late yesterday, leaving Reggie with a promise that they will all return for a visit then. It was almost sun down when the ferry they rode reached the harbor in Twin Leaf town.

The ship sailing to Kanto leaves at four. Ash and Brock have less than an hour to buy things for their friends and family back home. They arrive at the dock ten minutes before the ship is scheduled to sail away.

"We'll see each other again, won't we, Ash?" Dawn says and Ash can tell she's trying to hold back the tears. This is the part of the journey Ash hates the most. Saying goodbye to a friend is as painful as always.

"We will, Dawn." Ash glances down at Pikachu who sidles by his leg. Pikachu has been saying goodbye to Piplup for the past hour. His eyes snap back to Dawn. "And leave a word if you're going to visit us in Pallet Town and Pewter City, okay?"

"I will." Dawn crouches to pick up Piplup then holds the Penguin Pokémon against her chest. "Goodbye, Ash. Goodbye, Brock."

"Take care, Dawn," Brock says before turning to climb up the stairs.

Ash and Pikachu follow Brock all the way up to the deck where they both look down to the dock to wave at Dawn and Piplup. To Ash's surprise, he spies Paul standing at the end of the pier looking up at them.

"Paul," Ash mutters under his breath.

Brock must have heard him or he probably sees Paul too because he says, "So he came to bid you farewell after all," in that insinuating tone of his that Ash oftentimes doesn't get.

A brilliant idea – or maybe Paul will think it's stupid but that's not going to stop Ash – hits him like a Thunderbolt attack so Ash quickly drops his paper bags, slips his backpack off and starts rummaging inside. The ship's horn reverberates along the seaside just as Ash's fingers curl around a round object and he pulls it out quickly then releases Staraptor out of its Poké Ball.

"Staraptor, bring this over to Paul," Ash says.

The bird Pokémon seems to give him an inquisitive look before taking the Soothe Bell from his hand then swoops down with predator-like ease to where Paul is standing.

The Soothe Bell slips out of Staraptor's beak and lands straight on Paul's open palm. Ash hopes Paul will take it back. It belongs to him, after all.

Paul lifts his face up to the deck. The firm nod he gives Ash before stuffing the bell inside his pocket is the sign Ash needs that Paul accepts his friendship. Maybe. The impassive expression remains on Paul's face and Ash can only stare bleakly as Paul pivots around and leaves.

Ash's heart sinks when the ship slowly floats away and he watches Dawn and Piplup grow smaller while Paul's merely a speck of purple and blue in the distance. He's filled with sadness knowing that this might be the last of Paul he sees in a long while.

.

=o==o==o=


	2. This Endless Highway

This chapter is for the prompt 'mourning'. Thank you to those who reviewed chapter 1. I haven't had a chance to learn how things work here at FFnet but once I figure out how to respond to reviews, I will do so. This story is originally archived in LiveJournal and Archive of Our Own and written for a challenge at LJ.

**Disclaimer:** This is only fan fiction and written for non-profitable purpose. Pokémon and its characters are owned by its creator, Satoshi Tajiri, and the media franchise is owned by Nintendo.

.

* * *

.

Chapter 2: THIS ENDLESS HIGHWAY

.

.

It's a bit out of character for Paul not to be upset when he finds out that Brandon and his precious Battle Pyramid are no longer in Snowpoint City. He runs into the Snowpoint City gym leader, Candice, on his way to the Pokémon Center and she tells him, "Brandon has flown back to Kanto last week."

Normally, Paul would be discomfited since he traveled a long way for nothing but he feels strangely calm. He thanks Candice for the information with a slight bow of his head and decides to stay at the Center for the night.

Paul calls Brandon as soon as he reaches the Pokémon Center at Celestic Town a week later. "I went to find you at Snowpoint."

"So I heard," Brandon says, the skin between his eyebrows wrinkling. "Too bad you missed me, young man. Are you by any chance going to request for a rematch?"

"That's right."

"Well, tell you what. I don't have any plans of traveling to other regions, so I will be in Kanto for a while. Why don't you come over here and we'll have another battle."

"Thanks. I'll let you know what I decide."

"That's fine with me, Paul. Make sure to give me a call as soon as you've made your decision."

"I will."

The screen flickers for a while then Brandon's gone. No pleasantries. It's just not Paul's thing. He stays in front of the video phone for a while, not moving an inch until a voice startles him out of his catatonic state.

"Look what the Glameow dragged in." A girl with short red-hair wearing an orange vest is standing a couple of strides away to his left, one hand resting on her hip.

"Excuse me?" Paul doesn't know who _the hell_ she is but she looks fairly familiar. He rummages through the back of his mind, trying to recall where and when he'd seen this girl before.

"I wasn't expecting to see you here in Sinnoh. I would've bet you were off to another region by now."

_That's it!_ She was with Ash and his posse one time. "You're Ash's friend, right?" Paul thinks he saw her when he went to challenge Candice at Snowpoint. _Boy, this girl have guts,_ he remembers. He's pretty sure she could've swung a punch across his face that time when she and Ash's other friends witnessed how he mocked Ash and his battle strategies.

"I'm surprised you remember," she said, tilting her chin up, arms folded over her chest, eyes slightly narrowed as if she's about to challenge Paul to a fist fight.

"I was supposed to request for another battle with Brandon at Snowpoint, but he wasn't there anymore," Paul says, not as a response to what the girl – whatever her name is – had said, but more like an impulsive reaction. Not that he needed to justify why he's still here in his home region. It's none of this girl's business anyway.

"I know. Candice told me."

Paul arches an eyebrow. "You guys talk about me?"

"Oh please. Don't let it get to your ego," she says with a flick of her hand in front of her face. "She just mentioned she ran into the pompous jerk who used to be Ash's rival."

"She called me a pompous jerk?" Paul can feel all his blood rushing to his head.

"No. She called you by your name. I'd rather call you a pompous jerk." Her eyes sweep from Paul's head to toe. "Well, if you're looking for Brandon, I hear he's gone back to Kanto. Maybe you should go there, pay Ash a visit while you're at it."

Hearing Ash's name ignites a small flame inside him and the feelings that unfurl in his chest are unsettling. Frightening. When his mind is able to grasp what the girl had suggested, he pins her with a look between incredulity and bafflement. "Why should I do that?"

"Well," a disturbingly provocative smirk forms on her lips, "aren't you curious to see where Ash lives?"

This conversation isn't getting anywhere and Paul certainly has no time for this nonsense. He huffs, says, "Whatever," and glides past her but his legs still when the girl speaks again.

"I hear Ash is leaving for Unova with his mom and Professor Oak next month, in case you're curious. Knowing him, I'm pretty sure he'll decide to stay and travel through that region. That's pretty far, so it might be a while before you get to see him again."

"Why do you think I'd want to see Ash again?" Paul says without sparing the girl a glance, well aware of the lack of acerbity in his tone. Then the first half of the girl's prattle surfaces at the top of his head and he twists around to face her. "Wait. Did you say Professor Oak? I didn't know Ash knew Professor Oak."

"Duh. The professor's from Pallet, where Ash is from. I'm sure it's a small town where everyone knows everyone. Anyway. A friendly advice? Go ahead and accept Brandon's challenge and sail or fly over to Kanto. You should do that sooner than later if you want to see Ash before he sets off for Unova."

"Which brings me back to my question. Why do you think I'd want to see Ash?"

"Don't you?" Her mouth twitches, one corner curling up in a sneer. "If you must know, you're eyes erm… twinkled when I brought up Ash's, trite as it may sound." She pulls down her sunglasses over her eyes, says, "Later, Paul," and ambles toward the main entrance.

"Hold on." _Ugh. What am I doing?_ "Do you uh… know how I may contact Ash by any chance?"

The smile that slides into the girl's lips makes Paul want to take it back but before he can even open his mouth, she says, "I don't. But I'm sure Dawn does." She gave Paul Dawn's contact information – whoever Dawn is. "If she asks where you got her number, tell her Zoey gave it to you." She's out the door before Paul can even think of thanking her.

.

=0=

.

When the girl with long blue hair appears on the screen, Paul recognizes her as one of Ash's travel companions. He never bothered remembering her name because she's not important. But now she's the only bridge between him and Ash, so Paul bites back any satirical remarks and listens to her endless babbling with patience comparable to a Wobbuffet.

"Okay." Dawn takes a deep breath after rambling about her opinion on Paul and Ash's battle back at the Lily of the Valley Conference more than a month ago. "I don't think Ash will mind if I give you his number. I'm sure he'll be thrilled to hear from you."

_Thrilled?_ The word 'pathetic' is on the tip of his tongue. Why can't she just give him Ash's number and be done with it?

"Here it is." She dictates Ash's contact information like she's talking to a six-year-old and it takes extreme patience for Paul not to snap at her. Once she's done, she says, "I knew it. I knew it all along."

Not knowing what she's talking about, Paul asks, "Knew what?"

Dawn's eyes glimmer and her face grows bigger as she leans closer to the screen. "That you like Ash. I mean really like him."

"That's bull—nonsense."

Dawn waves both hands over the screen, saying, "No, no. It makes perfect sense. You've been rude to Ash because you like him." Her voice is starting to sound like nails on a chalkboard that Paul has to clench his hands into fists to keep his temper in check. "It's like what Brock said that when a boy likes a girl he'll go out of his way to tease her at first. I guess it works for boys who like boys too. Maybe you should go pay Ash a visit while he's on break."

"You're crazy." Paul jabs on the button to end the call, not wanting to hear another word from her.

_Yeah right. I like Ash. As if_. Just where did that girl get that idea?

Then it hits him like a moving truck and his feet seize to move. He. Kissed. Ash. Freaking. Ketchum. He remembers kissing Ash on the cheek before he left Lily of the Valley Island. Now that his brain conveniently chooses to replay that incident, Paul wonders what possessed him to do something _so_ pathetic. He was probably hit by a Confused Ray, but no. He was well aware and very much in control of his actions then.

Maybe that Dawn girl has a point. Maybe she even witnessed what Paul did. Maybe he does like Ash. All this time, even after the league, he can't get Ash off his mind.

.

=0=

.

Paul heads straight to Veilstone City thinking that the best place to contemplate on what his next move will be is home.

His brother's out on the front lawn feeding the Pokémon when he arrives.

"So..." Reggie wipes his hands on his horrible-looking green apron, "were you able to have a battle with Brandon?"

"No. He already went back to Kanto." Paul stops to pet his Froslass on the head. The gesture surprises him and the ghost-type creature because he has done nothing close to amiable to any of his Pokémon except Torterra who has been with Paul as a Turtwig since the beginning of his journey.

"That's too bad."

"I called him though and he told me I'm welcome to pay him a visit in Kanto if I want that rematch."

"So are you going?"

"I don't know. I'm thinking of taking a break."

"Well, you sure need a respite. You've been working too hard." Reggie takes off his ugly apron, which he rarely does when he's working, even when he's driving off to the opposite side of Sinnoh. "I could sure use a break. I bet you're hungry. I'll go fix us lunch. Why don't you go get cleaned up?"

Paul just bobs his head in agreement. He's totally not in the mood to remind Reggie that he's not ten anymore.

After a much-needed comforting shower and a hearty lunch, Paul retires to his room, crawling into bed with tired limbs. As soon as his head hits the pillow, he drifts into slumber. He dreams of having a full, six-on-six battle with Brandon, defeating Brandon's Regirock, Regice and Registeel and all the other powerful Pokémon that Brandon throws at his face. Then he sees Ash in the stand. Only Ash. Alone. Cheering him on.

.

=0=

.

When Paul wakes up, his bedroom is nearly cloaked in darkness with a faint beam of light from outside peeking through his open blinds.

Soft noises greet his ears the moment he reaches the bottom step of the stairs. He follows it all the way to the den where he finds Reggie watching what appears to be (judging from that annoying woman with long brown hair) Sinnoh Now.

Reggie tears his eyes away from the television when Paul walks in. "Oh! You're awake. I left some dinner for you. Was supposed to wake you up earlier but you seem to be in deep sleep."

"Thanks. Appreciate it." Paul's eyes slide over to the clock on the wall, sees that it's way past nine. Instead of moving to the kitchen though, he settles beside Reggie and tries to focus on the news report.

"So, have you actually thought of going to Kanto?" Reggie says after a few wordless minutes.

"Haven't made up my mind."

"Maybe you should. Ash is from that region, right?"

"Yeah." Paul doesn't miss his brother's suggestive tone and it nearly knocks him out of focus so he covers it up with a (hopefully) sarcastic "you're point?" He has to give himself a pat on the back for keeping his voice flat and void of emotions despite his grip on his nonchalance close to spiraling out of control.

"Well, maybe you can go see him while you're there." It's not the incriminating look Reggie throws at him but the subtext of his suggestion that pushes Paul over the edge.

"Why does everyone assume I want to see Ash?" he snaps, feeling riled upon hearing the same thing for the nth time.

Reggie tilts his head, the inquiring look that takes shape on his face creating lines on his forehead. "Everyone?"

"Yeah. That girl who used to travel with Ash said the same thing."

"You mean Dawn?"

"Don't remember her name. Don't care. And that girl with short red hair who was there during my battle with Brandon offered the same lame advice."

"Oh. You're probably referring to Zoey." The laughter that rumbles out of Reggie is soft and low. He shakes his head and gives Paul a firm pat on the shoulder. "Maybe it's because they see the obvious, dear brother. If you think keeping a poker face masks all that's going through your head and your heart, think again."

"That's the most ridiculous thing I've ever heard."

"Is it, Paul? I mean look at you. You've always been headstrong, always burning with determination to prove your strength as a trainer and as a person. But when Ash left Sinnoh, the fire in your eyes started to diminish. It's like you're in mourning."

Paul chooses not to respond, just lets his brother's words claw at his self-esteem.

"Do yourself a favor. Go to Kanto and see Ash. If your pride is too thick to admit that you miss him then use your rematch against Brandon as an excuse." Reggie gets on his feet, mumbling something about checking on the Pokémon, and leaves Paul to drown in his internal turmoil.

Paul loses his appetite so he shoves his dinner inside the refrigerator and careens back to his room. His eyes fall on the blue and black jacket he haphazardly threw on the chair earlier. He snatches it, digs inside the pockets and hears the soft tinkle before his fingers touch the round object.

The bed bounces when Paul lands on the edge in a languid fall, Soothe Bell sitting on his palm. Paul's chest tightens when he recalls how he and Ash acquired each of the bells. The Tag Team Competition in Hearthome plays like a movie in his mind. It was when their wills clashed, where he and Ash argued throughout the whole event. But they won despite of their differences and lack of team work. Thinking Ash has the other piece seems to loosen the constriction around his heart.

Hearthome City. The city where hearts meet. Paul had snorted when he heard that. But then there was Ash, pathetic as he could be, armored with determination and guts, his smile more blinding than the collision between their opponent's Magmar's Fire Punch and Pikachu's Volt Tackle.

Paul was caught up in a frenzy of emotions too confusing for him back then – still is right now. _For the love of Arceus._ Why can't he get Ash out of his mind?

The words his brother once told him float around his head like phantoms. _I'm really happy for you, that you and Ash got to know each other. There's not another trainer who has influenced you the way he does._

And the crap Reggie spilled earlier about him losing the fire in his eyes when Ash left Sinnoh? So not true. _It's like you're in mourning._

"Oh puh-lease." Paul tosses the bell on his bedside table. The priceless treasure jingles melodically as it rolls on the wooden surface. He curses this side of him, hates how Ash's absence is affecting him. He used to break Ash's spirit but now, he feels like his spirit has been shattered and memories of Ash's dangerous smile, painfully sweet voice and the silly sound of Ash's laughter are all that's left to taunt him every single day.

.

.

=0==0==0=


	3. I Left My Heart In Sinnoh

This chapter is for the prompt 'old flame,' written, as usual, for a writing challenge over at LiveJournal. Again, thank you for the lovely reviews. There's a hint of one-sided Pokéshipping (Ash/Misty) on this part and a potential CanalShipping (Ross/ Misty). In case you're wondering who Ross is, he's the guy Misty beat at the water chariot race in the movie Pokémon Heroes. Also, Paul may be a bit OOC here, but keep in mind that he's on the road to changing his attitude, if not toward Pokémon then at least toward Ash.

**Disclaimer:** This is only fan fiction and written for non-profitable purpose. Pokémon and its characters are owned by its creator, Satoshi Tajiri, and the media franchise is owned by Nintendo.

.

* * *

.

Chapter 3: I LEFT MY HEART IN SINNOH

.

.

"Corsola, Spike Canon!" Spikes shoot out of the Coral Pokémon's body, hurling the sharp projectiles straight to Buizel.

"Dodge it, Buizel and use SonicBoom!" Buizel leaps up and spins around with a quick swing of his tail. The shock wave Buizel propels hits Corsola, sending the small, pink, roundish creature tumbling back like a rubber ball.

"Corsola, no!" Corsola's quick to recover though and a smile slides into Misty's lips as soon as her Pokémon's back up. "All right, Corsola. Let's show Ash your new move." Misty lifts her arm and points a finger straight at Buizel. "Ice Beam, go!"

_Perfect._ One corner of Ash's mouth twists. "Use Aqua Jet!"

The Sea Weasel Pokémon lifts up his fore-feet and as soon as his whole body is covered with water, he launches in the air, soaring straight to the white icy beam. Buizel, whole body wrapped in the now frozen water, lands on Corsola head on with a deafening crash.

Thick noise reverberates around them, drowning Misty's yells, and a cloud of dust rises from the ground. Ash can't see a _damn_ thing. Once the air clears, they find Corsola lying motionless several feet from the point of impact.

Misty rushes to her friend's side. "Oh, Corsola. You did great. Thank you." She recalls her Pokémon back to its Poké Ball then her green eyes slide over to Ash as soon as she rises up to her feet. "Wow, Ash. Your Buizel sure is powerful."

Buizel crosses his arms, rears up his nose and utters, "Bui, bui," in response to the compliment, no doubt.

Ash rests a hand on Buizel's head. "You were awesome as always, Buizel." To Misty, he says, "How d'you like Buizel's Ice Aqua Jet, Misty?"

"It was amazing. You've obviously been working hard."

"Well, I still aim to become Pokémon Master."

It's been a month and a half since Ash returned home from Sinnoh, the thrill of the league gradually seeping out of his body. He's supposed to be on break but the pent-up energy clogging his veins makes him restless. All his Pokémon seem to share his sentiments. They've all been eager to get back on training so Ash grabs any opportunity for a casual battle just to keep his friends fired up.

They trudge back to Professor Oak's lab to leave both Corsola and Buizel with Tracey so both Pokémon can rest and recuperate. With plenty of time in their hands, they decide to return to the open field. Ash just has to show Misty the newest addition to his Pokémon family.

"Where will you be traveling next?" Misty asks, not removing her eyes from the grassy meadow that stretches before them.

"Not sure yet. Probably Unova. I'll decide once we get there."

The sky has grown dimmer, gray clouds rolling over the smooth mantle of light blue. Misty settles on the ground, pulling her knees close to her chest. Ash slumps beside her with little grace, tucking his feet under his legs.

Bayleef bounds over to them and forces her head between Ash's hand and thigh. Ash strokes the Pokémon's head and her long neck absentmindedly, making her purr.

"Bayyyy, bayyyy," she bleats, rubbing her cheek against Ash's knee. The spicy aroma coming from the leaves around Bayleef's neck tickles Ash's nose.

"I know, Bayleef. I missed you too." Ash stretches his legs before him then leans back, propping himself up against his arms, palms digging into the grass. It feels rather strange not having his gloves on. He's been so used to wearing one that he feels half naked without the woolen material clinging to his skin.

"Bulba, bulbasaur!" he hears Bulbasaur screech. His eyes dart to the other side of the field where he finds Heracross sucking the bulb on the spotted toad's back. Pikachu soon comes to Bulbasaur's aid, hitting Heracross with what Ash can tell is a mild Thunderbolt. It works but as soon as Heracross jumps away, he runs after Sceptile instead, trying to take a bite of Sceptile's leafy tail.

Ash laughs, glad that his Pokémon are giving him the comic relief he needs to lighten the mood.

"Boy, I missed hearing you laugh," Misty says.

Before Ash can utter a response, Gary's familiar voice yelling, "Ash!" reaches his ears. He whips his head around to see his childhood friend and once rival descending down the gentle slope.

Ash pushes himself up and brushes some grass off his jeans. "Hey, Gary," he says when Gary's close enough to hear him. "Quite a surprise to see you here."

"Professor Rowan says I should take a break so I decided to head home for a while, see how things are here in Pallet Town." Gary's eyes slide past Ash's shoulder. "Hey Misty. Long time, no see."

"I know." Misty moves closer to Gary and for a moment, she looks like she's going to give him a hug or something but she doesn't. "I hear you're a successful researcher now."

Gary rubs at the back of his neck, a crooked smile sitting on his lips. "I wouldn't say successful, but the researcher part is more accurate."

Misty hums and says, "Modesty suits you. I like this side of you much better," causing Gary to burst into laughter.

He turns to Ash and throws an arm over Ash's shoulders. "So Ashy Boy. I hear you're going to Unova with Grandpa."

"Next month, yes. I'm so stoked." Truth is, Ash has been marking his calendar, counting down the days 'til he's on a plane heading off to a farther region. The excitement has been gnawing at him, making his skin itch with unbridled enthusiasm.

"Are you planning to get into that region's league?"

"I'll have to check it out first."

Gary drops his arm, takes a step back and stares at Ash as if Ash has morphed into a Charizard. "Where's the impulsive Ash I know?"

Heat surfaces on Ash's cheeks. "Left buried in the ancient ruins of Sinnoh I guess?" Ash is actually wondering the same thing, wondering why he's not making brash decisions. Has he really changed? Old Ash would've simply said 'you bet!' but this new side of him prefers to think things through.

"Well, I'll probably throw myself in the middle of Lake Valor if you say no to a one-on-one battle right now."

"Come on, Gary. You know I'll never turn down the privilege to have a battle with you."

The wide smile that stretches across Gary's face is one Ash rarely sees. "Great. I saw on T.V. that you've defeated a trainer's Electivire." Gary pulls out a Poké Ball. "Let's see if you can defeat mine."

Ash spies Infernape lurking nearby. "You up for this Infernape?"

"Infernape," is the response he gets from his Ape Pokémon, the flame on its head growing bigger.

"Oh jeez!" Misty clasps her hands together, cheek resting against the back of one. "It's been ages since I last saw you both in a battle."

It turns out that Gary's Electivire has grown more powerful since the last time Ash saw it in action. The match doesn't last long though. Ash's Infernape wins in the end.

They spend the rest of the afternoon walking around the open field, careful not to let Ash's thirty Tauros trample them. At dusk, they sit under a tree, leaning against Snorlax's soft body while the large, round Pokémon sleeps. The sky turns from pale yellow to orange to a dull gray as the sun slowly sinks beyond the horizon.

.

=0=

.

Ash's mom insists that Misty stays for the night. "I've already prepared the guest room for you, dear," Delia says and Misty finds it hard to decline.

"Thank you, Mrs. Ketchum."

_This is a bad idea,_ Misty reckons. Being around Ash stirs a lot of conflicting emotions and knowing he's just across the hallway makes things worse. Years have rolled by since she realized she has um… special feelings for her younger friend, hasn't been too good in keeping it a secret either. But Ash has been too focused in his dream that she doubts he even thinks about her the same way.

It's sad to think that time has stood between them and they've grown apart somehow. She thought the separation would dull the ache in her heart but it didn't. She still cares deeply for Ash.

Her attempts to talk to Ash about it, maybe ask Ash if they can pick up where they left off – _Yeah, right, where exactly did we leave things?_ – went unnoticed earlier. Ash was too busy showing off his Pokémon and then Gary showed up to ruin her momentum.

Now she's having second thoughts, but she has to know, has to be sure before….

Ash has changed over the years. Maybe this time, Misty will have better chances of getting Ash to admit how he really feels about her. He seems more in touch with his emotions now than the little obtuse kid she knew.

A light knock on the door interrupts her musing. "Misty?" The door opens slightly and Ash head appears though the crack. "Dinner's ready."

The smile that grazes Mrs. Ketchum's lips throughout supper is unadulterated, clear that she's thrilled to have her son around. Ash himself is full of energy and Misty hopes she has something to contribute to Ash's mood. But Ash talks all night about his rival in Sinnoh.

"Paul really has excellent battle strategies. And he's um… nice, too." There's a catch in Ash's voice that makes Misty wonder if Ash is exaggerating. "I wish you would've met him, Mom. You too, Misty. You'll probably find Paul erm… interesting. And his brother, Reggie? He's a breeder. It was awfully nice of him to let us stay at his place when we were in Veilstone. Oh, and did you know there are meteorites there at the park in Veilstone…?"

The rest of Ash's words fail to register when Misty's mind slips into her private little world. Should she ask Ash tonight? Or should she just forget about it and move on with her life?

"Misty? Misty?"

Hearing her name yanks Misty back to reality and she blinks at Ash who's waving both his hands over her face. "Huh?"

"Mom's asking if you want some dessert. She made cream pie."

"Sh-sure."

After dinner, Mrs. Ketchum herds her and Ash to the living room to watch the Sinnoh League competitions that she managed to record. Misty thinks it's probably just a way to keep them occupied so Mr. Mime can do its chores in peace.

"You see that guy, with the purple hair?" Ash is literally on the edge of his seat, gesturing at the television with his finger. "That's Paul."

Misty's eyes are glued to the match currently playing. She's got to admit, this Paul guy is good. Really good. Handsome, too. And his Pokémon are obviously well-trained. No wonder Ash can't seem to stop talking about him. Or is that the only reason? She wonders—

"Isn't Paul awesome? He beat Barry, swept the match three to zero." Ash is staring at the screen, a wistful look on his face. Misty feels a twinge in her chest.

"Yeah. But don't count yourself out, Ash. You're good, too." She doesn't even try to tell Ash he's better. By now, she can tell Ash has sort of placed Paul on a pedestal that Ash will most likely brush off any flattery.

The scene changes onto the next match between trainers that Ash claims he doesn't know. The battle seems less exciting so they just watch in silence. Misty thinks this may be the perfect time to bring it up. She clears her throat, says, "Ash? Remember what I told you, weeks before I had to go back to the Cerulean Gym?"

"What about it?" Ash finally faces Misty, eyes a little unfocused like his mind is elsewhere.

Misty hesitates; soft beeping sounds echoing from the hallway distract her for a moment. She mentally stomps down any uncertainty that's nibbling on her confidence and locks gazes with Ash. "Remember when I told you how I felt – still feel about you? And you said you felt the same way. I was wondering—"

Mrs. Ketchum breezes in saying, "Ash? You have a phone call. It's Paul from Veilstone City."

Ash springs up from the couch and dashes toward the hallway faster than Pikachu's Quick Attack with a rushed "sorryMistywe'lltalklater."

.

=0=

.

Paul looks different. The frown that seems to be permanently etched on his forehead is gone, replaced by a serene expression that makes him look blissful somehow. The slight curve on his lips appears to be congenial.

"Hey Ash." Even Paul's voice sound different. It's deeper, the resonating timbre gliding across Ash's skin like a gentle caress.

"Hi Paul. Were you able to have a rematch with Brandon?"

"No. Unfortunately he went back to Kanto, which is why I'm calling." Ash's heartbeat stutters when Paul says he's setting out for Kanto next weekend. "Exactly nine days from now," Paul adds, lips arching up into a genuine smile that makes Ash woozy for a while.

"That's awesome, Paul! Maybe you can stay—" Ash replays Paul's words in his head. _Exactly nine days from now. Nine days._ "Oh no! We're leaving for Unova in eight days."

Paul casts his eyes downward when he says, "That's too bad." A hint of disappointment crosses Paul's face when his gaze slides back to Ash. "Maybe I'll see you some other time."

"Can't you come earlier?" Ash crosses his fingers, chanting, _Please, please, please say yes,_ in his head.

"'Fraid not. Reggie will be traveling to Verdanturf Town in Hoenn three days from now. I think he's going to pick up several Pokémon that were rescued from a group of poachers. He won't be back until the twenty-first. That means I'm stuck home doing his work."

"Oh." Something heavy settles in Ash's heart.

"There'll be next time, Ash."

The call ends too soon, in Ash's opinion. He wants to talk to Paul more, wants to know what Paul's plans are, wants to ask Paul if he has changed his training methods. But his tongue is frozen in his mouth and all he can do is nod stupidly when Paul says, "Bye, Ash."

Misty is still in the living room when Ash returns, her long red hair partially covering her face. His match against Paul at the Lily of the Valley Conference is flashing across the television screen. Ash is caught in a momentary nostalgia; the yearning to see Paul again burns deep in his chest.

"Sorry about that," he says, sinking next to Misty. "What were you saying?" Ash hears a soft sniff and he reaches out, lays a hand gently on the curve of Misty's shoulder. "Hey. Are you crying?"

"Nah," she says but her fingers ironically slide across her eyes and when she blinks up at Ash, traces of tears are clinging on her lashes.

Ash chooses not to say a word about it. "You were saying?"

Misty releases a long, audible sigh and it takes a while before she starts to speak. "I'm not sure if I should, but I just wanted to know if you still feel the same way about me. You told me once that you like me the same way I like you. But now that I think about it, you were too young then. Too naïve. You probably didn't know that I liked you _that_ way."

"Oh." Ash feels like he just crashed into a concrete wall. "Oh."

"But. Forget about it. At least now I know how you really feel. You see me as nothing more but a friend," she says with what Ash can clearly see is a feigned smile.

Ash's brain refuses to form anything coherent and his mouth struggles for the right words. If he were to be honest, Misty may be right. He does like her, just not in the way she's probably thinking. Or hoping. Hurting her is the last thing Ash wants though, so he says, "H-how can you be so sure?"

A short and rather derisive laugh tumbles out of Misty's mouth. "Don't even try to make me feel better, Ash. It's so like you." She turns to face Ash, dragging one leg up on the cushion and tucking her foot under her thigh. "I know because I can clearly see in your eyes that there's someone else who owns your heart now."

To say Ash is perplexed is an understatement. "Excuse me?"

Misty offers a small smile. "In all the years I've known you, Ash, I've never seen you so captivated over someone as much as you are to Paul."

"I am what?"

"You know what I mean," she says with a shrug. "I've noticed since I arrived this morning that, even though you're here with me, you seem to be somewhere else. You've been talking about nothing but your recent travel. It's as if… as if you left your heart in Sinnoh." She shifts on her seat to face the television, prompting Ash to flick his eyes to the screen.

The match has progressed to Pikachu against Paul's Froslass and Ash remembers that scene so well as if it happened yesterday.

"The reason why I wanted to know is because… well," Misty worries her lower lip, her gaze falling on the table in front of them, "do you remember Ross? The guy we met at Alto Mare?"

_Ross. Who's Ross? Oh yeah, the boat guy._ "Uhuh. I remember him."

"He''s living in Cerulean City now, working in the new Aquarium just a few blocks away from my gym. He um… he asked me out and I told him I'll think about it. Maybe it's because I'm still hoping we can… I don't know. I guess I was hoping now that we're older – you're older – we can start dating."

Ash is filled with so many emotions – too many to name. "Oh Misty."

"I'm tired," she says then places a chaste kiss on Ash's cheek. "I'll see you in the morning. Good night, Ash."

.

=0=

.

Before Misty departs for Cerulean City the next morning, she wraps her arms around Ash, says, "Learn from my mistakes, Ash, and tell Paul how you feel. Don't wait for him to make the first move," leaving Ash infinitely puzzled, wondering what she means.

.

=0==0==0=


	4. Mend your Broken Wings

I'll do my best to update every weekend. Thanks for the awesome reviews. Some notes for this chapter:

- This chapter was written for the prompt 'compromises', again, for the bingo writing challenge in LiveJournal.

- I'm not sure how much invested Brandon would be in his challengers' personal lives, but I got a hint of him being a comashipper (like Cynthia and about a dozen other characters from Diamond and Pearl series) so I thought I'd use him as sort of an instrument to get Paul and Ash together again.

- This is where Paul's attitude towards Ash really starts to change. Well, not really, 'cause it sort of started after their match in the Sinnoh League.

- I am not familiar with the anime-based geography of Unova nor am I familiar with the Unova-exclusive Pokémon yet so I won't bet with my life-savings that the traveling time and descriptions of Pokémon used in this chapter are accurate. And take note that Paul isn't that well-informed about the Pokémon living in this region as well, so he cannot name any yet. He's only familiar with the moves Pokémon use since most of them are the same moves used by Pokémon found in other regions.

**Disclaimer:** This is only fan fiction and written for non-profitable purpose. Pokémon and its characters are owned by its creator, Satoshi Tajiri, and the media franchise is owned by Nintendo.

.

* * *

.

Chapter 4: Mend Your Broken Wings

.

.

The large monitors show nothing but thick layers of windswept sand and the view isn't any better when looking out of the narrow windows. The degree of visibility is close to nil. It will take more than a miracle to navigate through this hell of a troposphere without crashing against something.

Paul can't believe how calm Sam and Brandon are despite them flying in this catastrophe while they're as blind as a Zubat. Both men seem to have a lot of confidence in the Battle Pyramid. Panic isn't normally Paul's immediate reaction to circumstances such as this, but his life is on the line, _damn it._

"I just wanna know one thing," he says, ignoring the warning glare that Brandon shoots him with. "Are we going to get out of this alive?"

"Have faith, young man. This is just a sandstorm." It's amazing how Brandon can speak on a loud, belligerent voice (which, Paul has long concluded, is Brandon's normal way of talking) without sounding the least bit frantic.

Red lights start flashing on the control board coupled with a cacophony that sounds like roaring of a hundred Garchomp with thorns stuck on their feet. Sam's hands fly across the panel, pressing buttons sporadically that makes Paul wonder if Brandon's assistant knows what he's doing.

The only option left for Paul is to leave it to fate.

Later, Paul learns it's not his time to die because the Battle Pyramid lands safely on a flat terrain. Paul doesn't even care if they seem to be in the middle of nowhere, as long as they're no longer airborne and he's still in one piece.

"Well, son," Brandon says, his hand heavy on Paul's shoulder, "we're heading straight to Relic Castle. I suppose you'd like to start looking for Ash."

"Yes, I would." In all honesty, Paul's still not sure what he has gotten himself into, why he can't seem to turn off the yearning to see Ash Ketchum. "You can reach me through my Pokégear if it's time to leave."

"Let Sam add this region's map in your Pokégear so you won't have trouble finding your route."

Once all the information Paul might need has been transferred to his portable gadget, he hoists his body bag over his head and steps out of the facility.

Paul accepts Brandon's offer to have one of his crew members drive him to his destination. Fifteen minutes later, Paul's glad he didn't let his pride win over and decline the offered ride. The multi-terrain vehicle makes traveling through the desert less challenging.

.

=0=

.

They reach Nimbasa Town in little over a couple of hours and Brandon's employee drops him off at what seems to be an amusement district.

Brandon had called the professor living in this region earlier and they learned Ash is in this town to participate in the Battle Tournament.

All Paul has to do is follow the crowd and he finds the arena where this Club Battle – whatever – is being held in no time.

The tournament seems to be well on the way when Paul saunters inside the venue. He heads straight to the bleachers, finding an empty spot close to the battle field. Ash is apparently in the middle of a match. A much older guy with a wild-looking hair stands on the opposite side.

The coincidence confounds Paul for a moment then he blinks and watches the blue Pokémon with an odd shape and a huge bump on its head from Ash's corner hurl Mud Shot straight to its opponent.

Paul's Pokédex can't identify the two Pokémon having a battle. Brandon wasn't kidding when he said that the Pokémon living here don't exist in other regions.

The battle isn't all that interesting. The trainer up against Ash is downright pathetic. Paul watches Ash instead, notes that there's something different about his former rival but he can't put his finger on what exactly. Ash still looks the same, technically: black hair sticking out of that ridiculous hat of his; eyes still hold the eagerness and determination; posture and gestures clearly speak confidence. He looks a bit taller though but it shouldn't be a surprise since Paul himself grew a few centimeters.

It has been over six months since Paul watched Ash drift away on a ship that took him home to Kanto Region. He's been on a futile struggle to get Ash off his mind since. Paul's rematch with Brandon was greatly affected, causing him to lose dejectedly. The one-on-one match barely lasted five minutes.

Brandon could somehow tell, even before their battle began, that Paul wasn't in his reasonable state of mind. Perhaps that was the reason why Brandon refused to grant his request for a six-on-six match. What baffles Paul is how Brandon knew Ash was the reason for Paul's lack of diligence.

The strident shrieks from the crowd shove Paul out of his reverie. Ash wins the match. Another battle starts soon after and Paul feels a gnawing hunger for action, hoping he could be part of this tournament.

When the battle is over, the host proclaims the competitors of the final round. Paul feels a tickle of pride to find out Ash makes it to the top two. The referee ambles to the center of the field and announces that the last match will resume tomorrow.

.

=0=

.

Paul hurries out of the arena, hoping he'll be able to catch Ash before the crowd swallows him up. He spies Ash's disappearing beyond the trainers' entrance. Spectators of all ages flow out of the venue in a steady stream, dragging Paul along with the current.

A handful of trainers are lingering near the fountain a few yards from the main entrance of the building but there's no sign of Ash. Paul just doesn't possess the required patience to do a thorough search of the area, leaving it to fate that he'll run into Ash at the Pokémon Center – presuming there is one nearby.

He's about to stop a man so he can ask for directions when he heard a rather excited "pika pi!" and he turns just in time to see the yellow electric mouse bounding over to him. Pikachu takes a leap, prompting Paul to extend his arms and catch it.

"Pika!" The Pokémon's tiny paws curl around the fabric of Paul's hoodie and it presses the side of its face against Paul's chest.

"Hey, Pikachu. It's been quite a while, hasn't it? Where's Ash?"

"Pika, pika. Pikachu."

Paul doesn't really understand Poké-speak, especially Pika-speak in this case. His brother often says it's the bond between humans and Pokémon that allows a person to understand what his or her Pokémon is saying. That's why Paul doesn't doubt Ash understands his Pokémon, Pikachu most of all.

"Why don't you just show me where he is?" he says but before Pikachu can loosen its grip on Paul's shirt, they hear Ash's familiar voice and some others calling out for the mouse Pokémon.

"Pikachu. There you are." A guy wearing glasses walks up to them. The way this guy's eyes narrow can only mean he's regarding Paul suspiciously. "I believe that Pokémon doesn't belong to you," he says. "There's only one trainer I know here in Unova that has a Pikachu."

It takes great effort for Paul not to roll his eyes. He's in no mood for a debate and he certainly doesn't find a need to justify himself. "Just show me where Ash is," he says, making sure he punctuates it with boredom.

"Oh." The guy's back straightens. "You know Ash?"

Paul can taste the sarcasm in his tongue. " Pikachu told me what its trainer's name is."

"Pikachu, there you a—" The way Ash's eyes grow wide is too comical that Paul can't resist smiling. "Paul!"

"Hey, Ash. Congratulations on the win."

"You saw it?"

"Just part of it. You were already in the middle of a match when I arrived."

A girl with bushy hair and a slender guy wearing a ridiculous-looking suit and an equally ridiculous-looking green bowtie joins Ash. "Is this your friend, Ash?" the guy asks.

"Yeah." Ash makes the necessary introductions, though Paul doesn't pay much attention to their names knowing there's no need to remember them when he leaves.

But by dinner time, the names Cilan, Iris, Luke, Bianca and Steven – Stephan – whatever are imprinted in his brain somehow. There's also a girl dressed in a similar fashion as Cilan whose name escapes Paul, only that it's also a name of a color. The red-haired girl wearing a yellow touring hat isn't of importance either.

"So Paul, you're from Sinnoh?" Cilan asks, curiosity glimmering in his eyes.

"That's right."

"He's one of the best. You should see him in battle, he's awesome," Ash adds to which Paul can feel heat spreading on his face. "Did you bring any of your Pokémon with you, Paul?"

"Just the team I meant to use against Brandon." Paul keeps his responses short because he's too distracted right now. It's rare that he sees Ash without his hat on and he's been fighting the urge to reach out and brush his fingers through Ash's dark hair all evening.

"Brandon? The Pyramid King?" Ash's eyes flicker with what Paul thinks is recollection. "Oh yeah, I remember you were supposed to request for a rematch. How did it go?"

Paul deems it's unnecessary to relate in details with Ash's friends listening in on the conversation so he just says, "We're supposed to have a second rematch but he dragged me here with him instead."

Ash's eyes widen, amber orbs glistening with exuberance. "Here? You mean Brandon is here in Unova?"

"Yeah. I thought I told you I came here with Brandon?"

"No, you didn't."

"Oh. Well, you didn't ask." Paul is compelled to explain his spur-of-the-moment travel decision and he does so when he and Ash are alone later that night. "I lost to Brandon during our second match. He promised me another battle but when I went back to Kanto, he was about to leave for Unova. Something to do with his research on ancient ruins."

What Paul deliberately fails to add is that the reason why he came here with Brandon is because the man wouldn't face him on a full battle unless he deals with his Ash-related personal issues – whatever that means. Not that his personal issues are any of Brandon's business, but he wants another shot in defeating the so-called Pyramid King.

"So you all flew here in his Battle Pyramid?" Ash asked in a voice thick with amazement.

"We did." Paul took a seat on the stone bench in one corner of the Pokémon Center's garden and Ash follows suit. Pikachu settles between them, its eyes swinging between Paul and Ash.

"I'm surprised he even agreed to another rematch. I know Brandon doesn't face any challengers unless they've defeated the other six facilities of the Battle Frontier in Kanto."

Paul shrugs, says, "He probably has his reasons," and turns his face skyward, watching the stars sparkle against the dark backdrop of the sky. Not once did Paul stop to question why Brandon so willingly accepted his challenge before and he doesn't give a _shit_either. He just wants to prove he can do what his brother couldn't, that he's strong enough to defeat Brandon.

The Pokémon Center is full that night so Paul has no choice but to stay in Ash's room with two of Ash's friends. He's a bit reluctant to share a bed with Ash until Ash points out they did sleep in one bed once, which seems a lifetime ago in Paul's opinion.

Paul wonders, like he has been doing for the past year or so, how Ash always manages to break down the walls that he has meticulously built around him. Never has Paul been so drawn to anyone as he is to Ash that it scares him.

"Paul? Can we have a battle tomorrow? Right after the tournament?" The soft timbre of Ash's voice floats around the room in sedating ripples.

"Sure. I'd like to see more of your Palpitoad in action."

Ash murmurs something unintelligible. Paul thinks it sounds pretty much like 'good night.'

.

=0=

.

Ash keeps bragging about Pikachu's new move, which piques Paul's curiosity so he watches the final round of the tournament with utmost interest.

It proves difficult to focus on the match though, with Cilan and this girl – Burgundy, he thinks is her name – keep babbling connoisseur nonsense. If Paul's patience is being tested, then he's close to his breaking point if these two idiots don't shut _the fuck_up soon.

Paul almost misses it – too busy stomping down the temptation to yell at Cilan and his rival – but his gaze springs back to the field just in time to witness Pikachu launch an Electro Ball to counter its opponent's Focus Blast.

_So that is Pikachu's new move. What power._

Despite Pikachu's efforts though, Ash loses to Iris in the end. And Ash, being his Ash-like self, walks out of the battle field with a smile.

"So how 'bout that battle Paul?" Ash says on their way back to the Pokémon Center.

"Of course." A series of melodic beeps distracts Paul, prompting him to pull out his Pokégear from the front pocket of his hoodie. Brandon's face appears on the tiny screen.

"Young man," Brandon says and the next word barely leaves his mouth when Ash leaps next to Paul and leans over the gadget.

"Hey, Brandon!"

"Hey Ash!" Brandon's eyes slide over to Paul. "I see you've found your peace of mind."

Paul's hand goes numb, glad that he doesn't drop the Pokégear as a result. Ignoring Ash's "peace of mind? what does he mean?" Paul keeps his eyes on the gadget's screen.

"Is it time to leave?"

"Actually, the reason why I'm calling is to let you know we probably need to stay for a few days. A week at the most," Brandon explains. "Why don't you stick with Ash for a while longer? I'll call you and let you know when we're leaving."

"Okay. Thanks." Paul shoves his Pokégear back in his pocket. "Well," he starts but when he meets Ash's eyes, he nearly chokes upon seeing the light of exuberance that undulates on the surface and he has to swallow first before saying, "I guess that means I'm stuck with you."

.

.

=0==0==0=


	5. Far From Home

Another chapter written for the bingo writing challenge, this time it's for the prompt 'holding hands.' This chapter no longer conforms to the Black and White seasons. I completely scratched off the instance when Meowth joined Ash and company in their trek to Nimbasa City. Everything here is absolutely different from the incidents between the 14th and 15th seasons. Paul may be a bit OOC in one of the scenes, but, I had to do it to make the prompt work.

Oh, and I won't be able to update in the next 2 weeks since I have to focus on 2 other stories for a different writing challenge.

**Disclaimer:** This is only fan fiction and written for non-profitable purpose. Pokémon and its characters are owned by its creator, Satoshi Tajiri, and the media franchise is owned by Nintendo.

.

* * *

.

.

Chapter 5: FAR FROM HOME

.

.

It's almost dark when Cilan suggests they camp out for the night. "There's only a couple of miles stretch to Nimbasa City," he says, dropping his brown backpack on the ground. "It's your choice, guys. We either move on until we get there or stop and rest for a while. We can set out early tomorrow morning."

Ash thinks one night in the outdoors won't hurt since they had a roof over their heads yesterday, but he still asks for Paul and Iris' opinions and both agrees that a break from their lengthy trek will do them good.

They've been on the road for two days, past a couple of meadows and through the mountain pass. Paul has been nothing but a pleasant companion, which doesn't really take Ash by surprise. Ash had always believed Paul is an _okay_guy, that he's not such a horrible person and this proves it. He's used to Paul's subdued personality and half the time, Paul maintains that image. There have been moments though, perhaps when Paul has his guard down, when he shows the slightest hint of emotions somehow.

What hasn't changed, Ash notes, is Paul's way of selecting Pokémon. Paul was enthralled with the power of a Beartic when they encountered a group of this ice type in the mountain and, as Ash had expected, Paul caught one.

"Let's see what this one can do," Paul says after they've had dinner but the Poké Ball doesn't release Beartic. The light on its button stays red.

"I think it's because you already have six Pokémon with you so that one won't work," Ash explains. "You'll have to send one to Reggie maybe, if you plan to use Beartic."

Paul's eyes remain on the Poké Ball sitting on his palm. "Probably. But if I am to battle Brandon when we return to Kanto, I plan to stick with my current team."

The idea of Paul leaving soon sends a sharp pang in Ash's chest. "I hope you can stay," Ash mutters under his breath.

Pikachu mutters, "Pika, pika," echoing Ash's thoughts.

Cilan walks up to them. "I'm interested to see what other Pokémon you have, Paul," he says since has only seen two so far: Magmortar, whom Paul used against Ash's Palpitoad when they battled at the Nimbasa Town's Pokémon Center the other day (Ash lost, of course, but he didn't feel bad about it), and Aggron, whom Paul used to capture Beartic.

"Sure. You wanna battle?" When Cilan agrees and brings out his Stunfisk, Paul stares at it with overt incredulity and says, "You've got to be joking."

Paul borrows Ash's Pokédex to gather information about Stunfisk then pulls out a Poké Ball. "Electivire, stand by for battle."

"Is that an electric type?" Iris asks Ash, her eyes wide. "Doesn't he know that's not a good match against Stunfisk who is an electric AND ground type?"

"Oh he knows." Ash can bet Paul has some tricks up his sleeve. Excitement burns through him and he can't wait to see how Paul will handle Cilan.

"You make the first move, Paul," Cilan calls out.

"Use thunder on the field," is Paul's first command and Electivire plunges its tails on the ground. Electric current flows from its body, breaking down the soil in the process and sending rocks flying straight to Stunfisk. Ash is hit with nostalgia, remembering that this is the exact move Paul used when they faced each other off at the Sinnoh League.

Cilan probably realizes that electric type moves won't work on Electivire so he avoids it until he makes the mistake of mimicking Paul's strategy and asks Stunfish to use Thundershock on the ground. The attack bounces off to Electivire, who then uses its ability – Motor Drive.

Ash knows Electivire is unstoppable once its speed increases so it doesn't come as a shock when Paul wins in the end.

Too tired from all the traveling, they decide to retire early. Ash is lying parallel to Paul, their sleeping bags barely a foot apart, when Paul asks, "How many badges do you have?"

"Only three. The regional league is six months away so I'm not worried."

Paul makes a noncommittal noise. "I'm sure."

"What about you? What will you do after your battle with Brandon?"

"I was thinking of challenging the Kanto Battle Frontier. Just like Reggie did." Paul's voice goes softer, pensive. "Just like you did."

"That will be awesome, Paul. If you get to be a Frontier Brain then maybe we can run a facility together someday."

"Will you two save that lovey-dovey conversation for some other time and get some sleep?" Iris says in a reprimanding tone, her voice loud enough to vibrate across the wide clearing. "We have to get up early tomorrow."

.

=0=

.

As soon as they reach Nimbasa City, Paul gets a call from Brandon telling him they're leaving in two days.

_Two days!_Ash can't breathe all of a sudden. His voice breaks when he says, "Y-you're leaving soon?"

Paul doesn't even meet his gaze. "Afraid so."

Eager to show Paul how much he has improved, Ash practically begs Paul to watch his battle with the Nimbasa Gym leader and Paul's response is a flat "as if I have other things to do."

Before Ash can run off though, Cilan tells him, "Why don't we head over to the Pokémon Center first and get something to eat."

Much as Ash wants to find the Nimbasa City Gym, his stomach has other plans though. The audible rumbling in his belly is so embarrassing that he can feel his cheeks burn, certain that his skin has turned a ridiculous shade of red.

They leave their things first in a room they all have to share. Judging from the tight frown that appears on Paul's face, Ash can tell he's not too happy with the lodging arrangement. "You can request for a separate room if you like."

Paul pins him with a _don't-be-ridiculous_look, says, "No need," and drops his body bag on the side of the bed closest to the one Ash has chosen. He doesn't complain when Pikachu hops on his bed and snuggles on the pillow.

After lunch, they all agree to search for the Nimbasa City Gym and Cilan is just about to make his way over to Nurse Joy to ask for directions when they saw Trip strut inside the building.

"If you're planning to challenge the Nimbasa Gym, I have bad news for you," Trip tells Ash, his eyes reflecting annoyance. "Gym Leader Elesa is out of town and will be back in three days."

A thick blanket of disappointment shrouds Ash when he realizes that Paul won't be around to witness his fourth gym battle. His mood suddenly takes a plunge, not even Cilan's usual perky attitude while showing them around the city can cheer him up.

It isn't until Paul nudges him, says, "Lift your head up. Stop looking so pathetic," and literally drags him to a nearby ice cream parlor that Ash stops moping. "Choose a flavor. For you and Pikachu. My treat. And not a single word of sentiment out of you or else I'll leave. Now."

"Um." Ash studies Paul for a while, wonders if they're stuck in another dimension – perhaps Giratina's reverse world – and he's seeing a totally opposite side of Paul. "We'll have chocolate chip."

When they walk out of the ice cream place, Iris eyes the cone filled with two large scoops of the frozen treat in Ash's hand. She snorts and says, "You're such a kid."

Thick cluster of clouds roll in to block the sun and Ash thinks the weather is just perfect. "I think I'll head back to the Pokémon Center and do a bit of training."

"I'll go with you," Paul says. "I need to get my Pokémon in shape as well."

.

=0=

.

Ash has no idea where Paul is, just knows that he's somewhere nearby. Though Ash wishes they can train together, he respects Paul's decision to work on his own.

When the afternoon folds in close to dusk, Trip decides to show up in the battle field behind the Pokémon Center. "So where's your boyfriend?" Trip asks, his eyes sweeping around the area.

"Who?"

A look of boredom creeps over Trip's facade. "That guy you've been hanging out with, the one with the purple hair."

"Oh, you mean Paul. He's not my boyfriend. He's just a friend, a former rival actually, back in Sinnoh." Ash realizes he's rambling but he doesn't care, doesn't even try to bite his tongue when he feels the words pool in his mouth. "He's really good. You should challenge him to a battle."

Trip huffs a derisive laugh, says, "If he's anything like you, no thanks. It's just going to be a complete waste of time," and turns to leave but he barely lifts a foot when Paul emerges from the bushes with Electivire behind him. Ash thinks Paul must have heard Trip's remark because his eyes are cold, his sharp gaze holding Trip in place.

"How does three-on-three sound?" The acrimony in Paul's tone sends a shiver underneath Ash's skin but Trip doesn't seem fazed. "No substitutions and the trainer that gets two wins first is the winner."

If Trip is threatened, he doesn't show it. He just mirrors Paul's challenging stance. "Fine with me." Instead of marching over to the opposite side of the field, Trip brings out his camera and takes several shots of Paul – from a considerable distance at first then up close.

Paul glares daggers at Trip. "What are you doing?"

"Chronicling my journey," Trip says while moving his camera around Paul and Electivire, taking pictures in different angles before shoving the gadget back in his pocket.

"You're pathetic," Paul snaps.

Electivire raises its fist at Trip and makes a sound that probably means it agrees with its trainer.

It feels surreal and unnerving to watch both his rivals battle but Ash thinks it is part exciting as well so he plants himself at the side of the field with Pikachu sitting on his shoulder.

Trip brings out his Frillish while Paul summons Gastrodon out of its Pokéball. Paul murmurs something to Electivire that Ash can't hear but it might have been something along the lines of "watch closely."

The coin toss application in Paul's Pokégear decides that Trip has the first move so he calls for an attack and does offense for the first few minutes while Paul counters them with his amazing defensive strategies.

The match is heating up by the time Cilan and Iris join Ash and the scene is too intense that Ash doesn't even notice Iris leaning close until she says, "Looks like your boyfriend is not doing well," against his ear.

Technically, she's right because Gastrodon is taking too much of its opponent's attacks but Ash knows Paul's style too well, knows Paul is only studying Frillish's moves. He parts his lips to tell Iris to _just wait and see_but then the 'boyfriend' element in her phrase catches up in his ever slow thought process.

"He's not my boyfriend, you know."

Iris rolls her eyes. "Whatever, Ash."

Paul ends up winning the match two to nothing.

The sour expression that Trip wears hints to how indignant he feels about the loss. He's quick to cover it up with a semblance of impassiveness when he walks up to Paul with his head held high and says, "I got to admit. You're good. Why don't you rub off some of your talent to your boyfriend here?" gesturing at Ash with a flick of his eyes. "He sure needs it."

Paul offers no reaction, just stares at Trip with his eyebrows tight and a soft crease appears on the skin just above the bridge of his nose. But Ash spies the slight trace of blush that surfaces on Paul's cheeks when the wind blows off his neck-length purple mane away from his face.

"Later." Trip swivels around with a dismissive wave and all Ash can do is watch him saunter away.

The rather painful jab on his side causes Ash to rip his eyes away from Trip's retreating form to find Iris jerking her head toward Paul. Ash feels a lump rise to his throat when he meets Paul's icy glare.

Cilan is the one to break the tension. "Why don't we all go inside the Center and grab something to eat?"

Paul doesn't say a word to Ash until they're back in their room, have taken their baths and are all in their pajamas. "So," he says, climbing into his bed, "do you often run into that blond dude?"

Ash's heart skips a beat when he detects the palpable signs of jealousy in Paul's voice but he can't come up with a rational reason why Paul should be jealous. "You mean Trip? Not really. He travels through the same route we do, but we rarely get to run into him. Just like how I occasionally ran into you back in Sinnoh."

An uncomfortable silence follows.

"Paul—"

"Go to sleep, Ash."

The stern way Paul spoke is enough to keep Ash's mouth close. It's only when the sounds of deep breathing from Iris and Cilan's corner fill the room that Ash speaks again. "Good night, Paul."

The only response Ash receives is a soft hum.

.

=0=

.

It's a grueling effort for Ash not to think about Paul leaving tomorrow. But when Brandon calls to let Paul know that he will be sending someone to pick him up the next morning, Ash is besieged with melancholy.

Cilan rests a hand between Ash's shoulder blades and regards Ash with empathy. He doesn't say anything but his eyes reflect his thoughts – sort of his silent way to tell Ash that everything is going to be okay, that Ash should just enjoy Paul's company while Paul is still here.

They spend the entire day riding the subway to get to different parts of the city. At sundown, they head over to the amusement park.

After a lengthy process of pleading and wheedling, Paul finally agrees to ride the Ferris Wheel with Ash and Pikachu. A hint of reluctance and fear crosses his face when they're actually standing in line, waiting for their turn.

Ash feels Paul freeze beside him when the attendant gestures for them to climb on the empty gondola. "Are you okay?" he asks, worried that he might be forcing Paul into doing something he's uncomfortable with.

"I'm not really fond of heights," Paul says, head tilted up as if he's sizing up the entire ride.

"Not fond of heights? What are you talking about? Didn't you ride a balloon when we were at a PokéRinger competition in Squallville?"

There's a pool of honesty lingering in Paul's eyes when he looks straight at Ash. "The Ferris Wheel is a different story."

Something breaks inside Ash and he has this unexplainable urge to gather Paul in his arms. He knows it's silly and Paul will probably land a punch between his eyes if he does that. So Ash settles for something equally risky but less conspicuous. He slides his glove-free hand into Paul's. "I can hold your hand throughout the ride. Or we can skip this one and try something else."

Paul glances at their joint hands then his eyes spring up to meet Ash's. "It's okay. Just… don't let go."

The gondola holding them climbs up in a slow, calming pace. Paul's hand remains entangled with Ash's, the warmth seeping through Paul's palm sends tingles up Ash's arm. Paul's grip tightens when they go through a bump.

The Ferris Wheel stops when they're almost at the highest peak. Ash expects to see Paul's eyes closed but when his head turns, he finds Paul gazing down at the city. Paul's back is stiff though and he squeezes Ash's hand a bit.

"It's so pretty up here, isn't it?" Ash lifts his free hand to scratch Pikachu behind his ear.

"I was five when my mom took me to this traveling circus that came to Veilstone that year," Paul starts to narrate, the soft glow of the lights from both sides of their gondola reflecting on his dark eyes. "I don't remember much. I was too young. But as far as I can recall, I have been feeling down since Reggie went on his journey. Mom probably thought going to the circus will lift up my spirits."

There was a slight pause when the ride starts to move again. Then Paul releases a sigh.

"There was an accident at the Ferris Wheel. The Electabuzz giving it power started acting up and the stupid trainer or ride attendant or whatever he was couldn't get the Pokémon under control. All I remember is an explosion and I thought the ride tilted. But mom held me through it all."

Ash realizes he doesn't know anything about Paul's family except for his brother, Reggie. He's aware that prying may sever the bond now forming between them but he takes his chances and asks, "Where's your mom now?"

There's no response, just the pressure of Paul's fingers on the back of Ash's hand. Ash thinks he's not going to get any answer, but then Paul speaks up, says, "Don't know," so softly that Ash has to lean in to hear him. "She's – was a researcher and was working with a team, unlocking the mysteries of legendary Pokémon. The year before I started out my journey, she left me with my grandfather and went to Mt. Coronet. She never came back. No one from her team did. They can't tell if she's dead or just missing in action."

It's Ash's turn to give Paul's hand a reassuring squeeze. "Maybe she's just missing and maybe you'll see her again someday." He doesn't ask about Paul's dad only because he's afraid Paul might ask about his and Ash won't know what to say.

"It's been almost six years, Ash. I don't want to keep my hopes up."

Ash is a little reluctant to let go of Paul when the ride ends but he knows it will be awkward if he doesn't.

.

=0=

.

Brandon is the one who shows up at the Nimbasa City Pokémon Center to pick up Paul.

Ash feels a sense of déjà vu, the scene when he left Sinnoh swimming in his head. Although this time, Paul's the one leaving.

Paul holds out a hand for Ash to shake, says, "Good luck on your Gym Battle," and rubs his thumb against Ash's knuckles before releasing him.

"You too, Paul. Good luck on your rematch with Brandon."

"Actually," Paul's eyes skip between Ash and Brandon, "I was thinking of challenging the Kanto Battle Frontier."

Brandon gives Paul a firm nod. "I think you should, Paul."

Paul boards the vehicle and bids Iris and Cilan farewell with a slight dip of his head. It's polite enough, Ash thinks. Of course he doesn't expect for Paul to be sentimental and all.

When Brandon's jeep disappears right around the bend, Ash can feel the threads of desolation curling around him.

Cilan rests his arm over Ash's shoulder and says, "You'll see him again. Trust me."

.

.

=0==0==0=


	6. Where The Wind Blows

This chapter was written for the prompt _**'Introduction to the Family'**_ from Love Bingo card. Beware of long author's notes ahead.

I need to emphasize the fact that each chapter of this story is supposedly written as one-shots for the writing challenge because the rules state that stories have to stand alone. But… since all these happen in the same universe, I decided to post them as chapters of one story verse. This chapter in particular was written before chapters 4 and 5, so the ending to the originally written piece was pretty much cliché. So I had to re-write this, hoping it wouldn't sound redundant compared to the previous chapters.

Now regarding this chapter… I know Gliscor's whereabouts isn't clear since it was never mentioned at the end of the DP series whether he returned to the Air Battle Master or went with Ash to Kanto. But I'd like to believe he's at Professor Oak's lab with Ash's other Pokémon. And not sure if Snivy will evolve before the end of the Best Wishes 2 series, so I just kept her as Snivy here.

**Disclaimer:** This is only fan fiction and written for non-profitable purpose. Pokémon and its characters are owned by its creator, Satoshi Tajiri, and its media franchise is owned by Nintendo.

There won't be an update next week. Again, I know. I have several arts to complete for a challenge. But hopefully, I can update again weekly when I return to FFnet. Thanks to all those who reviewed the previous chapters! If you show me your love, I'll post a one-shot that's connected to this story 'verse, which is somewhat a spoiler to this story's future.

.

* * *

.

.

Chapter 6: Where The Wind Blows

.

.

Paul plants his feet firmly on top of the hill overlooking a wide expanse of land where a village is nestled. His eyes travel along the road that leads to the cluster of houses with fenced gardens and the sight triggers an internal debate: should he proceed or should he turn the other way and never look back?

He's not even sure why he's here. He should be heading back home to Sinnoh or wherever he should take his journey next. But no. He's here. In Pallet Town of all places.

Ash is probably not home, probably still in Unova or some other region. But somehow Paul can feel Ash's presence, knows Ash is back in his hometown. It's strange that he can practically sense Ash like he's some Mightyena following the scent of his prey. Much as he wants to ignore it, he's pretty much aware that there's this strong connection serving as a bridge between him and his former rival.

Cynthia's words begin to swim in his head. _When every life meets another life, something will be born._He didn't pay much heed to that phrase before but now he wonders what that something is. The only thing he knows is that ever since he met Ash, his world began spinning out of its axis.

The town seems to lure him in so he shoves his qualms aside and marches down the road – aimlessly at first because he has no idea where Ash lives exactly.

When he finds an elderly couple out in their garden, he approaches with cautious strides, figures that asking for directions won't kill his pride. He ends up getting the most confusing direction he has ever heard in his entire life though.

It's a good thing the town isn't too big so it doesn't take long until he comes to a stop in front of a small house with a white picket fence.

A woman holding a large baking dish saunters out and Paul instantly recognizes her as Ash's mother. She looks exactly like she did on the video phone when Paul called Ash a year ago. Or has it been more than a year already? The smell of spaghetti sauce and melted cheese hits Paul's nose when she strolls up to the gate, her eyes fixed on him.

"You look familiar," she says, casting him a warm, congenial smile. "You're Paul from Veilstone, right? I have your match with my Ash in the Sinnoh League on record and Ash always watches it whenever he's home."

Paul's not sure how to react to that, doesn't really know if that little revelation is supposed to mean anything so he just nods at her awkwardly.

"Well Ash is up at Professor Oak's lab right now with some of his friends. I'm on my way to bring them food. They're having a picnic so you just arrived in time." She glances back at the house and hollers, "Mimey! Time to go," then a Mr. Mime soon comes bounding out of the house with several food containers balancing on its hands.

The professor's laboratory and residence is just a couple of blocks away. Mr. Mime chimes, "Mime, mime. Mr. Mime," as soon as they step inside the large house and a guy wearing a silly-looking red headband stumbles into the hallway.

"Oh. Mrs. Ketchum, Mr. Mime. Ash, the professor and the others are out at the back lawn," he says and it's only when he shifts to face them that Paul notices the Gible he's cradling in his arms. "I'm just going to put this little one inside. He almost gobbled up the cake May brought with her."

Soft laughter ripples out of Mrs. Ketchum. "Ash's Gible sure is a naughty one. I'll go bring these dishes outside then." She barely takes a step when she stops abruptly and says, "My, my. Where are my manners? Tracey, this is Paul. He's Ash's friend from Sinnoh," her head tilting slightly toward Paul.

_Friend?_

"Hi Paul," the guy with the red headband says in a raspy voice.

Paul keeps his expression neutral and gives the other guy a terse bob of the head to acknowledge him before following Mrs. Ketchum through what he presumes is the back door.

Seeing the handful of people milling around the picnic table gives Paul a sense of foreboding. He doesn't do well with crowds, no matter how small or big they are. Socializing is a talent he, unfortunately, does not possess. But he politely follows Mrs. Ketchum who introduces him to the group.

"It's nice to finally meet you young man," Professor Oak says, clutching Paul's hand in a firm handshake. "Ash talked a lot about you when he was traveling throughout Sinnoh."

"Oh," is the dumbest, lamest reaction Paul can deliver. To a renowned professor, no less.

_Speaking of Ash…_Paul realizes his former rival isn't among the group. His gaze strays around the area and he finds Ash running across the field with Gliscor hovering above him. It's Gliscor who spots Paul first and it makes a sound, probably to alert Ash of Paul's presence.

"Paul!" Ash sprints over to him and for a moment, Paul thinks Ash is going to throw his arms around him but Ash comes to a grinding halt at arms length. "Hey Paul, this is quite a surprise. What brings you to Pallet?"

_I honestly don't know._ "Well, since I'm in the region, thought I'd drop by and see if you were around." _Oh, that's great,_Paul thinks and grumbles mentally, might as well tell Ash how he'd been in Paul's mind all these months.

"So did you challenge the Kanto Battle Frontier?"

"Yeah." Paul is not one to flaunt because he never finds the need to, so he just shrugs and says, "I got all symbols."

.  
=0=

.  
It turns out that they're celebrating Ash's fifteenth birthday even if it's a week away. Mrs. Ketchum explains that most of Ash's friends are on a mutual break so they all have agreed to travel to Pallet for the occasion.

"Why don't you show Paul around while we're waiting for Brock and Dawn?" she told Ash and watching her dote on her son gives Paul a clear understanding why Ash is Ash.

Paul is supposed to say it's not necessary, that he's actually just passing through and will have to leave soon but the eagerness thrumming off of Ash is too _damn_contagious. It's absurd, he knows, but he follows Ash without question through the open field. This girl they call May and her annoying brother with a big mouth joins them, claiming that they both want to see how Ash's Pokémon are doing.

"So you won the whole Battle Frontier. Wow." Ash has this look on his face – between awe and bliss. "That means you're a Frontier Brain now."

Something akin to pride inflates in Paul's chest but he squashes it promptly and maintains nonchalance when he says, "Yeah, guess so."

"Just like Ash. That's awesome, Paul," May says, her voice grating at Paul's nerves somehow.

They – all three of them – smother Paul with praises that nearly chokes him if it isn't for Infernape, who appears in front of them, stealing all the attention.

The fire type greets Paul with a raised fist and utters, "Infernape," in a confrontational way.

The corners of Paul's mouth curl up and the Pokémon mirrors the gesture. "It's been quite a while, hasn't it, Infernape?"

Infernape gives a firm nod then scampers away and chases after a group of Sandshrew. The Pokémon – once Paul's as a Chimchar – looks happy – happier even, Paul thinks.

"Yes he does," Ash mutters, which… and Paul realizes he has spoken his thoughts out loud, wants to smack himself thinking how stupid he must have sounded.

Ash doesn't seem to think so. He dons his branded happy face that once made Paul want to throw something at him, but seeing it now makes Paul's heart bloat.

May's brother ambles ahead, vocally challenging his sister to a battle, and as soon as they're at a distance, awkwardness curls around Ash and Paul.

"Come, Paul." Ash grabs his arm and starts to drag him towards a variety of Pokémon scattered near a huge tree. "I want you to meet my friends."

Paul has seen most of Ash's Pokémon – those he used during the Sinnoh League. Even he must admit that Ash has done a pretty swell job training most – if not all – of those he had seen in action.

It's only when a Bayleef steals Ash's attention that Ash releases his arm but the touch leaves tingles skipping on his skin. Then Ash peers up at Paul through his dark eyelashes, says, "Why don't you let your Pokémon out of their Poké Balls, Paul? Maybe they'd like to roam around," with an earnest look that Paul's stoic disposition cracks.

"Are you sure it's okay?" leaks out of Paul's mouth instead of _no thanks, they don't need to._

"Of course. The professor loves to have lots of Pokémon around. And I'm sure Tracey would love to observe them." Ash's eyes are directed somewhere behind Paul and when Paul looks over his shoulder, he sees the guy with the red headband approaching. "He makes excellent sketches of Pokémon."

It seems pointless to oppose Ash's suggestion, regardless of how lame Paul thinks it is, so Paul releases his six Pokémon and it doesn't take long before they're all trampling around the premises.

"Where's your Beartic?" Ash asks.

"With Reggie." Paul steals a glance at Tracey's sketchpad and sees that he's working on a sketch of Weavile. "I used it against the Battle Tower and it did prove to be such a powerhouse. But we lost so I had to request for a rematch. A bit more training and I can turn that Beartic into an unstoppable force."

A slight curve appears on Ash's lips. "I'm sure you'll do a great job training it. You know I had to battle Anabel twice too."

Paul jumps back a little when an apple appears in front of him then belatedly notices the thin vine holding it up. His gaze drops on a small green creature and he's quick to recognize it as Ash's Snivy – the one he met when he went to see Ash in Unova. He takes the fruit, ponders on whether he should pat the Pokémon on its head but decides against it.

"I think Snivy likes you," Ash says and his mouth opens as if to say something else but the strident roar distracts him. His eyes dart over to the sky, prompting Paul to do the same.

A blotch of orange is descending at an incredible speed. When at a considerable distance, Paul is able to identify the figure as a Pokémon. He barely manages to rack through his brain for the name when Ash yells, "Charizard!"

The large dragon-like Pokémon swoops down with grace and before its feet touch the ground, it lets out a soft roar and breathes out fire straight to Ash.

Paul stares flabbergasted then he blinks when Ash presses his hand against the large Pokémon's chest and says, "I'm glad you came."

"You know this Charizard?" A dumb question, Paul's aware, but his mind is still recovering from the momentary shock so he had to ask.

"Yes. This is my Charizard." There's a fond glow in Ash's eyes while he pets the orange creature's neck. "He's staying at the Charicific Valley to train with his own kind."

More of Ash's life unfolds before Paul's eyes. Officer Jenny arrives not long after with a Squirtle and Ash claims that it's his Pokémon but has left it to lead a group of fire fighters called the 'Squirtle Squad' and Paul can't help but think, _huh?_

It's like Paul has stepped into Ash's world, finding out more about Ash than he anticipates, inevitably breaking down the barriers that once stood between them as rivals and he now sees Ash – really sees Ash in a new light.

.  
=0=

.  
The other guests arrive. Dawn and Brock and that guy with a wavy blond hair – Barry, he recalls – are the only ones Paul knows.

Paul sits near the end of the table with Ash on his right and this Drew guywhom Paul thinks is dating May on his left. He's merely a spectator, watching the others, listening to their banters, hearing them praise Mrs. Ketchum for her cooking. And Brock, too. Apparently Brock cooks and Paul's discovering things that don't normally interest him but these are Ash's friends – Ash's family – and they're part of Ash's life. Never has Paul felt such a strong desire, as he does now, to be part of Ash's life too.

It's crazy, he thinks. Weird even. Growing up, he's been so wrapped up in his own world, didn't care about anything else but himself. And his brother, perhaps. But now.

"So Paul," someone says, forcing Paul to look up from his plate and meet Brock's gaze. "Where will you be going next?"

_None of your business _is on the tip of Paul's tongue but he swallows the snide retort. "To Unova, perhaps," he says in response then his eyes slide over to Ash. "If you can tell me more about the region."

Ash perks up from his seat, says, "I'd love to Paul," and his head turns to his mother. "Mom, is it okay if Paul stays with us while he's here?"

"Of course, dear. I'll have Mimey prepare the guest room."

Paul wants to decline, wants to tell them he can stay elsewhere but the hopeful look on Ash's face crushes his resolve so he just nods and mutters an earnest, "Thanks."

"The rest of you can stay here," Professor Oak offers.

When Paul's eyes slide back to Brock, he catches sight of the red-haired girl – _ugh, what's her name? Is it Misty?_– beside him, glaring at Paul openly. He averts his gaze to Drew, who's babbling about contests and all that shit, and pretends to listen with utmost interest.

Eventually, the noises gets too irritating that Paul decides to turn them off so the conversation bleeds to nothing but a whirring sound in his head. The voice of Professor Oak's grandson hauls his attention back to the table. "So Ashy boy," he says. "What's your next move?"

Ash downs his juice first – the movement of Ash's throat so mesmerizing – then says, "I heard of this region or island where there's no wild Pokémon? Or maybe just a few? And you can just bring your Pokémon and train." He wipes the moisture clinging above his lip with the back of his hand. "I think it will be a perfect opportunity to work closely with my current teams."

A loud roar reverberates behind them, giving Paul quite a start.

"Yes Charizard, that includes you," Ash says with a hearty giggle – the same sound that sends prickles at the back of Paul's neck. "There's one thing I need to do though." Everyone's eyes are on Ash, as if waiting for him to vomit words of wisdom. A touch of melancholy creeps on his expression. "I'd like to see if I can still get Pidgeot back."

Paul's not one to pry so he waits until Ash explains that he had to leave his Pidgeot in the nearby forest to keep watch over the Pidgey and Pidgeotto living there. "And you thought I was horrible for releasing my Pokémon."

"It was for a different reason, Paul—"

"I know. I know." Something in Paul's heart breaks. He wants to tell Ash he had his reasons too, why he'd once sought after power and strength more than anything else and why he had gotten rid of those he deemed weren't strong enough for him.

But he gets distracted when Ash gets up, the glow back on his face so quick that the others probably didn't notice it was gone for a moment. "Let's battle, Paul! I'll use Quilava," he says and runs off to the open field with Pikachu at his feet.

.  
=0=

.  
Later that night, when they're in Ash's bedroom with Paul perched on the edge of Ash's bed and Ash is in the middle, hugging his knees, Ash lays down his plans in finding his Pidgeot.

"I've got a great idea!" The blinding light on Ash's eyes fills Paul with dread. He may not know Ash too well, but somehow he has this strange inkling that a great idea for Ash isn't a great idea for anyone else. "Why don't you come with me?"

There are strings of responses tangling in Paul's brain. _I don't know_ or _Why me?_ and maybe _Shouldn't you be asking your best friend, Gary, or Brock or that Dawn girl?_ Also, _You've got to be kidding me_ or even the catty remark of _That's pathetic._What comes out though is a less eager "sure," and then he's thinking of asking Electivire to hit his head with a Brick Break so he'll snap out of Ash's spell or something.

"It will be awesome, don't you think?" Ash's toes wiggles against the side Paul's thigh, nudging Paul. "Just like our journey to Nimbasa City."

Paul clutches on Ash's foot – cold and surprisingly soft against his palm. He expects them to be rough or calloused, toughened from all that traveling. "Right. We should go to bed. We'll talk about it in the morning." He leaves Ash's room before he can sign up to any more of Ash's 'great ideas.'

The lights peeking through the crack under the door of the guest room warns Paul that there's someone inside. He remembers turning it off earlier. He doesn't get startled to find someone sitting on the bed. What baffles him is the fact that it's Gary Oak who looks as though he's there on purpose.

"I let myself in. I'm always welcome in this house," Gary says in response to Paul's inquisitive glare. "Might I have a word?"

"Do I have a choice?"

Gary tuts and springs up on his feet. "You see, Paul. I've heard about how you've treated Ash back in Sinnoh," he says in this sickeningly conniving tone.

_Oh please. Let's not dig into ancient history._Paul chooses not to give Gary the satisfaction of a useless argument, just balls his hands into fists when Gary slides an arm around his shoulders.

"I've seen the way you look at him," Gary hisses, the venom in his voice palpable. "Just thought I should help you realize the truth. Ash is being nice to you because he's Ash, not because he likes you like _that_, if you get my drift. I think it's obvious that he feels sorry for you." He drops his arm, moves toward the door and has a hand curled around the doorknob when he adds, "Maybe because he thinks you look so pitiful being on the… let's just say, bottom of the social ladder."

The sound of the door closing behind Gary triggers something inside Paul, like a bomb in his head that is about to explode. He throws himself on the bed, buries his face on the pillow and groans.

Sleep doesn't come to him. He spends the rest of the night tossing and turning, Gary's words swirling in his mind like a whirlpool. A voice from the back of his head keeps taunting him, saying, _Ash feels sorry for you._He can just imagine Ash and Gary laughing – laughing at him for being so pathetic, for believing that Ash could like him back.

What does he care, anyway? He never gave – still doesn't give – a shit what people think about him, say about him behind his back. _Fuck!_Why should Ash be different?

_Because you like him,_ the voice in his head says. _Admit it. You've got a pitiable crush on the boy._

"No, I don't," he says out loud – not too loud, he hopes. And he hears his voice bouncing back to him, the silent room mocking him. _No, I don't._He tries again, only to convince himself. But it isn't working.

It was… maybe it was after he lost at his first rematch with Brandon when all these weird Ash-related thoughts started to take shape. Maybe it was even Brandon who jabbed the realization into his thick head, made him realize he had feelings for Ash.

"Bah! Feelings," he had told himself countless times, but… but Paul found himself practically crawling all the way to Pallet just to see Ash.

Now he's here, trapped between his stubborn façade and these emotions swelling inside his chest, and for the first time, in as long as he can remember, he felt so unsure – uncertain what to do.

_Ash feels sorry you. How pathetic._His mind keeps repeating those words over and over until Paul can't take it anymore. He has to leave. Has to. But isn't that a coward's way out?

Paul creeps out of bed, grabs his back pack and sticks his hand inside, fumbling and fumbling until his fingers brush against his notebook. He takes it out along with a pen. _What the fuck,_he thinks then he starts to scribble down what comes to mind.

_Ash, something came up,_ he writes. _I have to return to Sinnoh soon._Guilt has never been part of his vocabulary. It's a feeling that he has never visited but the asphyxiating clench in his chest right now seems close to its description.

He promised Ash he'd help him find his Pidgeot tomorrow but.

Paul tears off the page, slams it on top of his mattress. _I'm no coward._ An image of Ash looking out his bedroom window, clutching Paul's note against his chest while watching Paul walk away – perhaps for the last time – flashes in Paul's mind. The thought sends a sharp pang to his heart. But… _But I don't need someone's pity either._

.

.

=0==0==0=


	7. Going Through The Motions

This chapter was written for the prompt _**'Unrequited Love'**_ from Love Bingo card. Sorry for the long delay. There's a huge time skip from the last chapter so this takes place around 2 years after. If you're wondering why I don't write what happens in between, well, the concept of the writing challenge has driven me to focus on Paul and Ash's relationship.

Thank you to the wonderful readers who left reviews.

**Disclaimer:** This is only fan fiction and written for non-profitable purpose. Pokémon and its characters are owned by its creator, Satoshi Tajiri, and its media franchise is owned by Nintendo.

.

* * *

.

.

Chapter 7: GOING THROUGH THE MOTIONS

.

.

An extensive collection of memorabilia from all his journeys sits on top of his bureau. Ash lifts up the trophy he just won at the Indigo League to join the rest of his prized possessions – the silver-plated cup with a Poké Ball perched on top ironically light in Ash's hands.

_Indigo League winner. _He should be proud, should be on cloud nine since he's a step or two closer to his dream of becoming a Pokémon master. But for some reason, he feels so empty inside, his chest like a hollow cave.

The light tap on his door interrupts his musing.

"Ash?" Brock pushes the door open and stills at the threshold. "Everyone is waiting for you at Professor Oak's place."

_Of course. The party, _Ash thinks with little enthusiasm. Everyone in Pallet Town and some of his friends want to celebrate his victory, proud that he's the only trainer in town who has won in a regional league to date.

"I'll be there in five minutes, Brock. I just need to change." Ash is stalling and Brock can tell – if the scrutinizing gaze Brock fixes him with is anything to go by.

"All right. But hurry. Your own victory party won't start without you."

As soon as the door closes behind Brock, Ash reaches out for the Soothe Bell hanging on the Twinleaf Town festival trophy. The soft chime it makes is like a caress against his ears. This. This is the only reminder he has of Paul.

It's been a year and a half since he has last seen Paul. He still doesn't know what happened then, what made Paul leave so suddenly when he promised he would help Ash find Pidgeot the night before. It's like a movie stuck in his head that Ash can still clearly remember waking up to a note under his door one morning and when he looked out the window, Paul was merely a blotch in the distance.

For months, he desperately tried to reach Paul through his Pokégear but with no luck. Reggie told him Paul decided to travel to Unova and left any means to contact him at home.

Ash didn't understand then – still doesn't get it now. He thought he and Paul were starting to become friends. Why did Paul suddenly wedge some sort of wall between them?

The doorknob turns and Ash is ready to snap at Brock, to tell Brock to just wait for him at Professor Oak's place, _damn it. _But when the door is pushed open, it's not Pokémon-doctor-to-be who peeks through it. Infernape, Sceptile and Pikachu all stood at the threshold, watching him with wary eyes.

Ash can sense their thoughts, knows that his Pokémon are worried about him. They've worked so hard to get him this far that he owes it to them to at least show his appreciation. He forces his lips to form the most genuine smile he can manage. "Hey guys. Ready to party?"

"Infernape."

"Sceptile."

"Pi, pikachu!"

.  
=0=

.

It's almost sundown when the guests start to dwindle and Ash is beat by then. A break away from all these people sounds like a good idea so he makes his way to the open field and settles underneath a large tree, a good distance from the party. He can hear Snorlax's soft snores from the opposite side.

Pikachu claims the spot in front of him, round eyes filled with what Ash can only interpret as worry. "Pika?".

"I'm okay, buddy. Just tired, I guess." Ash lifts his eyes to the sky and watches Staraptor, Pidgeot, Swellow, Unfezant and Noctowl flying gracefully in a 'V' formation. He remembers finding Pidgeot in the forest, glad that the bird Pokémon still remembers him, still regards him as its trainer. He spent months getting reacquainted with it, training it until they regained the bond lost because of all those time apart.

"Slipping into your own world again, I see." Brock's voice startles him out of his illusive daze.

Ash's eyes dart over to his friend who stood a couple of feet to his left with his hands on his hips, casting an achromatic shadow over Ash.

"Are most of the guests gone?" Ash runs his fingers through his dark hair. It has grown long, the layered tips touching his neck. He no longer tames it with a hat as if it was his statement that he had grown out of the spunky little brat persona everyone viewed him to be.

"Most of them, yes. Misty and May are still around. Iris, Cilan and Dawn called by the way. And…." Brock's face was tight, as if he's trying to dissect his next words in his head.

"And what?"

Brock takes several steps closer. "Dawn's asking how you're holding up. If you're still… Well, we know you've been preoccupied with those intensive training you did and the Indigo League and… I guess we're all presuming you're…."

"Just spit it out, Brock. Stop beating around the bush."

A long, exasperated sigh escapes Brock. "Dawn was asking if you're over Paul."

The sharp blow lands in his gut like a Mach Punch. It takes a full minute before Ash is able to collect his thoughts and feigns a smile when he says, "What? What's she talking about? Why would I have to be over Paul? I mean, we've gone separate ways, lost touch. It happens, right?"

"Ash." Brock uses that tone of his that hints there's going to be a lengthy lecture to follow. He sinks down next to Ash, back against the tree trunk, and rests his arms over his knees, his feet flat on the ground, eyes set on the grassy field. "I've known you since you were ten, traveled with you for almost four years and even though we also lost touch for months after our time in Sinnoh, I still know you like the back of my hand. You were always filled with eagerness and determination. Then Paul happened. After he left without a word almost two years ago, you seemed to deflate, the eagerness started to dwindle."

It's no surprise that Brock can read him easily. They've been best friends for years. Brock has been like an older brother that Ash never had. But…

"Seriously, Brock. I think I'm still eager and determined. I just won the Indigo League."

"Determined, yes. Eagerness…."

"What makes you think my life revolves around Paul?"

"I've seen how you are with Paul, Ash." There was something in Brock's eyes that made Ash swallow down the rebuff he has prepared. "I noticed it when we were in Sinnoh, I thought you'll outgrow him, forget about him eventually but then he showed up on your birthday celebration and… it was like he was holding the sun over your head."

Ash may have grown over the years, but he's got to admit that oftentimes, he's still clueless – like now, he has no idea what Brock means. "Stop speaking in riddles, Brock."

Brock tilts his head rests his eyes on Ash. "I know you like Paul. In a special way, that is." Ash opens his mouth to protest but Brock holds up a hand, says, "And it's okay. It's natural. But I'm – we're all worried how it's affecting you."

"We?" Ash can't meet Brock's eyes so he keeps his gaze on Oshawott and Totodile playing in the pond.

"We. Your friends, Ash." Brock's voice has gone soft. "Your mom, Professor Oak, even your Pokémon are worried."

Pikachu climbs on Ash's lap, utters, "Pika, pika," which Ash clearly understands as _'Brock is right.' _Ash pets him on the head then moves his gaze to where Torterra is sleeping and Snivy resting on its back.

"I thought he liked me, too," slips out of Ash's mouth.

"I'm sure he did. I saw it in his eyes." Brock is smiling when Ash braves to face him again. "But you know Paul. He's not one to show his emotions, much less to express them."

"Why did he leave then? And why hasn't he contacted me in years?"

"He probably has his reasons." Brock pushes himself up and brushes the grass off his pants. "Come on. Let's go back before your mom sends out a search party."

.  
=0=

.

Ash has been on break in between his journeys in the past but never has he been so bored like hell. Daily training with his Pokémon isn't enough to keep his mind from wandering to places he vows not to visit, places that involve Paul.

Even Pikachu is too bored that he has run off to Professor Oak's lab to play with the other Pokémon. Ash can't really blame his buddy for not wanting to stick around and watch him write and doodle on his journal all afternoon. It's silly to have one – a journal, that is – but his mom insists that he should start writing about his journeys.

The soft chime of the doorbell pierces through his pointless rumination and curiosity prods at Ash. He wonders if one of his friends has come to see him. It's been almost a month since he last saw any of them and he's actually thinking of paying Brock a visit in Pewter City or… or maybe even surprise Misty at the Cerulean Gym. Even Gary isn't around. He's gone back to Sinnoh to help Professor Rowan with research and stuff.

"Ash?" his mom calls from the hallway then breezes into his bedroom, waving a white envelope like some flag, her lips stretched in an infectious smile. "This just came for you."

Ash takes it, sees that it is addressed to him, all right, his name written in neat cursive strokes. With technology these days, Ash has never received any mail in his life. He opens it with uncontained eagerness then finds a purple and aqua blue card inside.

When his sees the message, he realizes it's an invitation and his eyes bulge out. "Oh man, Cynthia and Lucian are getting married?"

"Who dear?" his mom asks, still hovering behind him.

"Oh. Cynthia, the Sinnoh Champion, and one of the Sinnoh Elite Four, Lucian, are getting married and I'm invited to witness the ceremony or something," Ash explains, gaze somehow stuck on the card. He leaves off the part where he never knew those two were dating, but then again, Ash has only been too focused in improving his skills as a trainer that he hasn't really been up to date with what's been happening.

"That's wonderful, honey. I didn't know you're friends with the Sinnoh Champion."

"I guess I forgot to mention it to you, Mom, but yeah. Guess I can say Cynthia is indeed a friend." Ash hops off the bed, pads out of the room barefooted and says, "I gotta make a phone call, Mom!"

Brock is the first person he has in mind. Well, Brock is the only person Ash can probably talk to right now.

"Hey Ash," Brock says as soon as he appears on the screen. "Guess what I got in the mail today?"

"You got an invitation from Cynthia, too?"

"Yeah. Good thing it's a month notice. That will give me time to inform the school."

Sometimes, Ash forgets that Brock is in a Pokémon medical school. "Are you allowed to go on a break?"

"Of course. I can just take special classes when I get back."

"Then why don't we go there together? Earlier, if possible. I do want to catch up on what Cynthia and the others have been up to."

Brock shakes his head, soft laughter rippling out of him. "You sure are impatient. I think Dawn has been invited too. It will be like old times then."

_Old times. _Old times in Sinnoh includes Paul, unfortunately. But Ash isn't going to let that bother him or stop him from going back to Sinnoh. He's going there to see Cynthia. And Lucian, too. Not Paul. Maybe Paul won't even be in his home region.

"Yeah, Brock. I'll see you then. Can't wait."

.  
=0=

.

The whole nostalgia bullshit comes crashing on him the moment he steps off the ship. Ash has been so restless that a month of wait seems like forever so he told Brock he was going to Sinnoh ahead. But Brock is Brock, insisted on going with him so now he's trudging along the dock beside Ash.

The first person Ash sees when he cranes his neck is Flint. Flint's curly red hair and cool, calm, collected disposition stands out from the crowd.

Pikachu must have spotted him too because he shifts on Ash's shoulder and exclaims, "Pi, pikachu!"

Brock's the one who raises his arm though and yells, "Flint!" to get the Elite Four member's attention. "C'mon Ash." He weaves through the throngs of people scattered along the dock with Ash and Pikachu following closely behind him.

Flint meets them halfway with a bright smile. "Hey guys, been a long time."

"Yeah," Brock says. "Three years."

"Well, it's good to see you both. You too, Pikachu." Flint leads them to his car – a red, shiny automobile that has Ash's jaws go slack. "Come on. It's a long drive to Hearthome and we have to meet the others for dinner."

Both Ash and Brock echo, "Others?"

"Yeah. The other guests. You're not the only ones who decided to come early," Flint says, buckling his seatbelt, then starts the engine.

Ash remembers that it took months before he reached Hearthome City with Dawn and Brock during his Sinnoh journey years ago but only because they traveled on foot and a lot of things have happened in between. Now it will just take hours, he supposes.

Much as Ash loves to enjoy the scenery while they drive from town to town and city to city, he's too tired to keep his eyes open. He's not sure when it happens, probably somewhere in the middle of Route 203 and Route 208, but the hum of the engine and the fading sun lulls him into a dreamless sleep.

.  
=0=

.

There's a weight on his shoulder, shaking him and he hears someone saying, "Ash? Ash, we're here." It takes about a minute, maybe two, before Ash recognizes Brock's voice and when he lifts his eyelids open, he realizes that it's dark.

"Where are we?" Ash asks, mind still caught in a whirlpool of disorientation.

"We're at Hearthome, at Cynthia and Lucian's place," Brock says. "Flint thinks we might want to get settled first and change before heading over to the restaurant."

"Wow" is all Ash can say when they step into the house. It's pretty huge, in Ash's opinion, but pretty cozy despite the large space.

Pikachu echoes Ash's sentiment. "Pi…ka."

"This belongs to Lucian's grandfather, actually. He left it to Lucian when he moved to Unova," Flint explains. "We've got a guest room for you both, but if you don't like to share, there are plenty of rooms available."

Ash and Brock respond in unison. "Oh we don't mind."

After a warm shower, Ash chooses a neat plaid shirt and a clean pair of jeans to wear. Brock and Flint are both waiting downstairs with another Elite Four member, Aaron.

"It's great to see you again, Ash," Aaron says with a firm pat on Ash's shoulder. Ash silently notes how Aaron's green shirt matches the color of his hair.

The drive to the place doesn't take long, just about ten minutes – long enough for Flint to explain that it's a garden restaurant and Cynthia has reserved an area for everyone.

Ash expects it's just going to be a handful of people, perhaps all members of the Elite Four and a couple of Cynthia's friends, maybe. He's surprised to see a lot of people though, most of them he has met before.

"Hey! Here's the Indigo League winner now," Palmer announces. The Sinnoh Frontier Brain of the Battle Tower coaxes the rest to applaud.

Heat spreads over Ash's face. "Aw, you guys." And only when Dawn walks up to him did Ash stop feeling like he's in the center of a battle field, naked.

Pikachu jumps into Dawn's arms. She holds him for a while then sets him down on the floor beside Piplup. "Looks like your seven-month long training in Orre paid off," she tells Ash, a hint of teasing in her tone.

"Yeah. It did."

Ash senses Brock stiffen beside him. "Ash…."

A wary look crosses Dawn's face and her eyes skip over to Brock for a heartbeat then slide back to Ash. "There's something you need to know," she starts to say and whatever comes next doesn't reach Ash's ears because the pounding of his heart echoes around him.

_Must be a mirage, _half of Ash's brain reasons but Paul looks so real. He saunters over to Ash, hands hidden in his pant pockets and the weight of his stare pinning Ash in place.

"I heard you won the Indigo League." Paul's voice is deeper than Ash remembers. He regards Ash with a leer then he snorts derisively, says, "Sheer dumb luck. Doesn't change the fact that you're still pathetic," and turns to leave.

It's like déjà vu. Ash feels like time has reversed and he's back to his first Sinnoh journey. He's too busy watching Paul disappear among the cluster of people that he doesn't notice someone sidles up next to him until the person utters, "Don't mind him, Ash," prompting Ash to look up. Reggie wears what Ash thinks is a sad smile. "Paul has been like that since he came back from challenging the Kanto Battle Frontier."

_Which was the time Paul came to visit me in Pallet._

Ash is still trying to formulate an appropriate reaction in his head when Brock asks, "Do you have any idea why?"

Reggie shrugs, eyes moving from Ash to Dawn to Brock. "Somehow I think it has something to do with Ash."

Cynthia chooses the perfect time to join them, effectively breaking the tension when she exclaims, "Ash! Brock! Glad you can make it." She leads them to the table, insists that Ash sits next to her so Ash can tell her all about his travels and his plans for the future.

Dinner doesn't turn out to be so bad, after all. Ash only gets to cross path with Paul once more that evening when he thanks Cynthia for the dinner. Relief inflates in Ash's chest when Paul leaves with his brother, Reggie, earlier than everyone else since they're both driving back to Veilstone City.

It's a week before the wedding, a week before Ash gets to see Paul again. Or maybe Paul won't show up. Whatever happens, Ash vows to make sure he's masked with indifference the next time they meet.

.

.

=0==0==0=


	8. Burn Like Fire

This chapter was written for the prompt _**'Pleasure'**_ from Love Bingo challenge in LiveJournal. I sincerely apologize that it took a millennium to update. Life had been cruel that I couldn't find time to write and edit and do things fandom-related. I don't know how long I can keep both Ash and Paul in character because these two boys are growing up and I'm bound to make them change if they are to end up together. Oops…spoiler there. I can't promise (yet) that I'll be able to update regularly, probably once a month, until the storm clears over my hectic life.

As always, sincerest thanks to the wonderful readers who left reviews.

**Disclaimer:** This is only fan fiction and written for non-profitable purpose. Pokémon and its characters are owned by its creator, Satoshi Tajiri, and its media franchise is owned by Nintendo.

.

* * *

.

.

Chapter 8: BURN LIKE FIRE

.

.

"Fuck!" Paul clenches his hands to keep him from grabbing a random object to hurl across the room. He's been cursing all night, fist hurts from hitting the wall earlier and the big toe on his right foot smarts because of his stupid impulse to kick the door with his bare foot.

He can sense his brother's eyes burning a hole at the back of his head and when he pivots around, he catches Reggie watching him with blatant amusement, one corner of his mouth curled up.

"What the fuck's so funny?" Paul snaps, every word seasoned with half-hearted animosity.

Reggie snorts. "You. You look like you've been told you're disqualified from any regional league for the next ten years."

"That's not funny at all." Paul knows what Reggie means, that it's only a metaphor, but to think of not being able to compete in leagues is like the end of his life.

"What's bothering you anyway? Is it Ash?" Reggie asks, phrase punctuated with insinuation that seizes at Paul's heart.

Paul whips around to glare at his brother, face (hopefully) contorted to a mask of disgust. "Why would Ash bother me?"

The lie obviously doesn't hit its mark because Reggie just shakes his head and says, "It's practically written all over your face, Paul. Why are you so aloof to him anyway? I thought you two were starting to become friends?"

"I can't be friends with someone who only pities me," falls from Paul's lips without him meaning to say it out loud but he did and he can't take it back.

"What makes you think Ash pities you?"

Paul doesn't respond right away, his mind traveling back to that night in Ash's house almost ages ago. "His friend told me."

Wrinkles form in Reggie's forehead. "Who? It can't be Brock or Dawn."

"Neither. Ash's friend from Pallet. Gary, I think is his name." Paul's not one to remember the names of people of less importance, but there's something about that guy that triggers the alarm in Paul's head somehow.

"Hmm." Reggie's stroking his jaw with his forefinger, thumb resting on his chin. "That doesn't sound like Ash at all. Far as I know, he respects you, thinks highly of you if not his equal." He meets Paul's eyes and the burning honesty in Reggie's gaze almost makes Paul's obstinate pride melt. "You should at least give him some benefit of the doubt."

"Yeah. Sure. I'm going to bed." Paul heads straight to his room, Reggie's strident reminder to set his alarm clock at eight trailing behind him.

As soon as he's in the safe sanctuary of his own room, he throws himself on the bed, face digging into the sheets. Maybe he can choke himself to death, if only to stop the image of Ash from dancing inside his head.

_Ash_. He certainly has changed physically over the last year and so, has grown a couple of inches though Paul is still taller, his dark hair longer than the last time Paul saw him. Looks like Ash has finally gotten rid of that ridiculous hat and gloves. And he looks good. _Really good, damn it._

Paul hates himself for being weak, for succumbing to the temptation of watching Ash from the dark corner of the restaurant earlier like some creepy stalker. He knows what this is – these strange feelings that have been consuming him. It took a chance meeting with Ash's friend from Unova – that girl, Iris – for him to realize that this whole ordeal involving Ash has been nothing but some stupid attraction.

For the past months, Paul thought he had been successful getting Ash out of his system. His unnecessary prolonged journey in Unova and his pointless journey in Fiore have certainly kept him busy. He's supposed to move on, supposed to focus on obtaining his dream of conquering regional leagues now that his Pokémon have all grown stronger and his skills as a trainer have been honed to near excellence.

But Ash is back, looking all grown up and—

Paul shifts until he's lying on his back then slips his arms behind his head. Recalling how Ash looked during dinner that night stirs some unwarranted reaction in his body. And he just wants to—

_Ugh_. He bolts upright, desperately shaking off the polluted thoughts creeping in his brain. A cold shower might do him good. He grabs his towel and hurries to the bathroom before Reggie can beat him to it.

The water trickling down his body eases the pressure that has been building up in his groin but it's not enough to wash away the images of Ash. It's futile so… and he loathes how he just loses control. His dick twitches and throbs to full hardness, his hand moving to curl around the shaft.

This is the part he hates most in this whole growing up shit but there's nothing he can do to stop it now, just… just go with the flow, moving his hand up and down in slow strokes at first. His hand rests below the head, thumb sliding over the tip of his cock, smearing precum over taut skin. Then he slides his hand down and up, grip tightening.

Paul pictures Ash naked, sprawled over his bed – Paul's bed – looking lewd and wanton and _so_ sinfully delicious (_delicious? What the fuck?_), those full lips partly open, tan body glistening with sweat.

_Shit_. The pressure in his groin grows stronger, balls tight, prickling pleasure surging through his veins. A sound, low and rumbling, rolls out from his throat. Paul squeezes his erection, pace increasing until he finds the perfect rhythm, stroking and stroking and… _ohhh_. His body stiffens and he's spilling on his hand, on his stomach, all over the shower floor. The running water glides against his skin, washing off his cum, but not the dirty thoughts still reeling in his head.

Once Paul finally comes down from the high, he feels disgusted – to himself, mostly, for losing control over his own body. He doesn't bother drying when he's done, just slips on his nightshirt and a pair of boxers then heads straight to bed, struggling to find sleep.

.

.

=0=

.

.

Little did Paul know that his little stunt in the bathroom last night is just the beginning of his pathetic need to seek release every time thoughts of Ash invades his mind. He wakes up with a morning wood so he strokes his cock, slow and languid then fast and determined. It doesn't take long before the orgasm is thrumming throughout his body and he's coming – coming to the image of Ash.

He does it again that night, and the next morning. And the next.

On the fourth day, the frustration is clawing at him both physically and psychologically. He stumbles into the kitchen where Reggie is preparing breakfast then slumps on a chair.

"You look like you've lost a gym match ten times over," Reggie says with a smirk. He slides a plate filled with eggs, bacon and toast in front of Paul. "Guess what? Ash and his friends are driving over to Veilstone later. They're doing a bit of sightseeing without the pressure of trying to win gym badges."

The sound of Ash's name makes his dick twitch and he thinks, _Fuck, this is really getting worse_. But Reggie can't know. So Paul schools his expression to something close to nonchalance and says, "So?"

Reggie's lips twitches. "So maybe you'd like to show them around."

_No way. _ "Why should I do that?" Paul shoves a spoonful of eggs in his mouth while grumbling.

"I could do it but a trainer is dropping of his Skuntank with an incredible separation anxiety later. And you know how messy that can get. Unless you want to stay and do it for me." There's a sinister glint in Reggie's eyes and a smooth incriminating lilt in his tone.

Paul doesn't give Reggie the satisfaction of a direct answer, just rushes out of the kitchen after he's done eating with a snappish "I'm going out."

"Wait! Paul! Where are you going? What about—" Reggie's words are cut off when Paul slams the door behind him.

.

.

=0=

.

.

It's just Paul's luck that when he's trying to avoid the one person that's turning his life upside down, he runs into him in the least likely place.

Since his dear brother had so blatantly mentioned that Ash and his friends are _driving_ to the city, Paul avoids the roads, the park and the business district. He heads to the forest to do a bit of training instead. Getting his newly acquired Gallade ready for battle is a better way to spend his time than acting as a silly tour guide to a bunch of losers.

Of course, fate seems to be toying with him. They're in the middle of practicing Gallade's Swords Dance when a Furret holding something in its mouth zooms past them and just seconds later, Pikachu dashes after it, screaming, "Pika!"

It doesn't take a psychic to know that this Pikachu is Ash's. Paul knows it too well by now, even before Pikachu stops just a couple of feet past him, a glow of recognition on its face, even before Ash bursts out between trees, shouting, "Pikachu!"

Ash makes a sudden halt, eyes wide. "Paul!" A variety of expressions cascade on Ash's face – surprised, delighted, confused, agitated, worried, and finally, impassive. "Did you uh… did you happen to see a Furret around here?"

Paul is on the brink of saying 'no I haven't' but curiosity gets the best of him. "Why? Are you trying to catch it?"

"Uh, no." Ash's eyes dart away from Paul's and he stares off at a distance, as if searching for the small creature. "It jumped out of nowhere and snatched my Pokégear out of my hand."

_So. That was the thing in that pest's mouth. Wait—_

"Where were you exactly when it took your Pokégear?" Paul asked because he can swear….

"At the Veilstone Gym. We've come to visit Maylene then this Furret appears and… I don't know."

_Of course. Reggie and his pathetic schemes_. "I think I know where to find it."

Paul traipses along the path leading back to their house, hyper-aware that Ash and his electric rodent is following closely behind.

"Where are we going?" Ash asks, wariness clear in his voice.

"Shut up and follow me."

Reggie is out on the front lawn, petting the Furret he's been keeping an eye on for that pesky coordinator, Ursula, who had been overtly flirting with Paul. When he sees them approaching, he flashes a conniving-but-cloaked-with-innocence smile.

"Ash!" Reggie springs up on his feet then holds out a Pokégear and says, "I believe this belongs to you. Brock called to see if you've gotten it back." The Furret climbs up on Reggie's shoulder and he scratches it behind its ear. "Sorry about that. This little one sure likes to play pranks."

_Pranks my ass_, Paul thinks because he can bet his life savings that Reggie is responsible for having the creature lead Ash into the woods. His brother knows the exact area where Paul spends a lot of time training.

"It's okay." Ash reaches out to mimic Reggie and rubs the Furret's body. "I'm glad you know this little fellow. Or else I probably would've lost my Pokégear."

"Pika, pika," the yellow Mouse Pokémon chirps.

"Well, Brock says they're on their way here, so why don't you come inside?" Reggie's gaze skips to Paul. "Why don't you keep Ash company while I prepare them drinks?" he says with a wink.

_Ooh_, how Paul wishes he can sic Gallade on his own brother.

.

.

=0=

.

.

Paul doesn't have proper manners, he admits, and he doesn't give a shit. People can hate him all they want, but he's not going to stoop low and play nice. He leaves his brother to entertain Ash and his friends and stays at the backyard with his Pokémon.

"Torterra, Giga Drain," Paul commands and beams of green light shoot out from the spikes on Torterra's back and straight to Gallade.

"Now, Gallade, dodge and use Fury Cutter."

Gallade jumps out of the way, showing excellent agility, then leaps up and lands a perfect hit on Torterra's head.

The rhythmic clapping startles Paul out of his concentration and he doesn't need to turn his head to see who it is.

"That was awesome!" Ash exclaims in a sugar-high enthusiastic tone. _Some things never fucking change._ "You sure have a powerful Gallade, Paul. When did you get it?"

"None of your business." Paul resumes training, calling out his Ursaring to face off with Gallade.

"Why don't we have a battle, Paul? Your Gallade against my Krookodile."

Paul huffs. _Seriously_. "You've got to be kidding. You know that Dark types aren't effective against Fighting types like Gallade. I've been to Unova. I've done my homework. I know Krookodile is part Ground and Dark type."

"Type disadvantages have never stopped me in the past," Ash says with a pompous smirk.

_True. But still_.

"Just because you won the Indigo League doesn't mean you're worth battling with," Paul snaps back, consciously letting malice leak in every word. "Don't waste my time. Get lost." Seeing the pure anger surfacing on Ash's face ignites something in Paul's chest. He yearns to see how long it will take before Ash breaks. "If you want to prove to me you're a lot stronger than before, save it. I'm not as blinded as everyone else. To me, you're still a foolish little kid."

Ash turns a darker shade of red, fists at his sides. "Why, you."

"Paul!" Reggie storms out of the house, hands on his hips, obvious that he's been eavesdropping because he asks, "Why are you doing this?"

Paul doesn't even fight the smirk that forms on his lips. "I like seeing him get all worked up," he says to his brother though his eyes remain on Ash.

Ash seems to relax a little. "What's that supposed to mean?"

Through the corner of his eye, Paul can see Reggie watching them both with interest. Paul starts to march back inside the house, pausing beside Ash to say, "You'll figure it out." He blocks out Ash and Reggie's voices as soon as he crosses the threshold and completely ignores Ash's friends when he walks by them on his way to the stairs.

It doesn't take long before he hears Reggie call out from downstairs. "Paul! I'm going with these guys to the mall. Do you need anything?"

"No, I don't."

Paul waits for them to leave, stealing a peek out his window to watch Ash sashay over to the car. Once he's certain he's alone, he climbs on his bed, undoes the button and fly of his jeans, shoves his hand inside his boxer briefs and pulls out his half hard dick. He jerks off with Ash in mind – all fired up and flushed with anger, beautiful and threateningly pissed at the same time. And he comes hard, spilling all over his abdomen, Ash's name slipping past his lips.

.

.

=0==0==0=

.

* * *

I actually drew an illustration for one of the scenes in this chapter. But I know I won't be able to place a link in this post. I'll just place the link in my profile as soon as (or more like IF) I figure out how.

.


End file.
